White Houses
by Alex223
Summary: Rory goes on Spring Break with a crazy group and has an equally crazy experience. Sophie.
1. That Wasn't It

A/N: Ok..so this chapter is basically just a filler and is in no way affiliated with A Christmas You'll Never Forget. That sequel might come later, but we'll see what my next muse is. This story idea is from a song I heard the other day and I just had to put it on paper. So here is my newest story...

Disclaimer: Status still the same...I own nothing

* * *

Students scattered through the halls of Yale trying to avoid the girl that was stopping for no one. The girl that balanced five books on one arm, a coffee in the other hand, and a phone wedged between her shoulder and ear. She was talking enthusiastically to the person on the other line and seemed to be blind to the world around her. The girl was Rory Gilmore and to any one who didn't know her they would think she was a complete spaz. However, to people who knew her this was a normal Rory Gilmore moment.

"I'm serious mom. I'll be fine. Go, enjoy, and don't forget to send me a postcard," Rory assured her mother.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you crammed in your room the whole time with your nose in a book." Lorelai said to her daughter over the phone as she dragged out her suitcase and looked at her closet full of shoes. Recently Luke had surprised her with a trip to upstate New York to celebrate their back togetherness. It was spring brake and although she appreciated the gesture she was fully ready to turn it down if it meant abandoning her daughter. Rory fully protested saying she would be fine and sarcastically promised at least one keg party with bikers and all.

"Mom! I'm serious you and Luke just got back together. Go and leave your poor daughter to suffer with Proust." Rory tried again while she steered herself toward the pub. It was going to take a lot of determination and coffee to convince her mother.

"Can't you at least go to one party. Hang out with those friends of yours. I hear their party animals," Lorelai protested as she decided what shoes went with her cashmere sweater.

"Please stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl and I'll see what I can do about the friend thing," Rory smiled as her thoughts momentarily floated to her friends. Her mother had never formally met them, but she sure had heard stories. In the past year or so, Rory had become friends with Logan, Colin, Finn, and Steph. They were crazy bunch that brought out her wild side which usually stayed hidden.

"I just don't want you to spend your Spring Break as a hermit. I'm not saying go full on Girls Gone Wild just let loose a little." Lorelai pleaded while she attempted to shut her luggage by sitting on it.

"It doesn't matter if I have a good time. It's your time for you and Luke to celebrate your reconciliation. So enough about me, in fact I refuse to have this conversation continue if your going to rant about how to properly do shots off someone again. Please the first time around was scarring enough. So let's discuss your trip. What are you guys going to do?" Rory changed the subject as she positioned herself at a table and began to flip through one of her books.

"Well we are going to stay in a little inn and I'm going to see if those fishing skills Luke taught me paid off. Also he is being the amazing boyfriend that he is and actually going horseback riding with me, unlike someone!" Lorelai accused.

"Hey! Unfair shot! I was little and the horse died. You brought me to that horse farm so really it's your fault I'm scarred for life when it comes to horses. If you hadn't brought me there I might have actually rode Cletus." Rory protested as she saw Steph enter the pub. Behind her the three stooges were joking around. They spotted her and began to walk over to the table she was currently sitting at.

"Yes, but isn't it the horses fault, because technically it is the horse that died and rolled over consequently rolling you into the same ditch?" Lorelai volleyed back.

"Mom! You can't blame the dead horse. He's the one who died in the prime of life!" Rory argued as Finn, Colin, Logan, and Steph took a seat at her table.

"Prime of his life? Hah! That thing was half dead when you got on it." Lorelai continued.

"Mom we got off subject again." Rory pointed out not wanting to go over the horse debate again.

"Oh! Sorry. What got us here? Oh yeah! Please at least promise me one party where at least the cops should be called!" Lorelai bargained.

"Mom! I'm not intentionally going to a cop raided party." Rory said incredulously as the others raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok well hun I gotta finish packing so I'll call you later. And please try to at least find a scandalous book while I'm gone. I don't want the cool kids to beat up your pretty face because you're a nerd." Lorelai teased.

"I'll try. But I'll definitely talk to you later. Have fun with Luke, but no bringing a fish home this time. The last time we couldn't take a bath for a week when you decided to keep Jayne in our tub." Rory complained as Finn stifled a laugh and Stephanie's face turned horror stricken as she thought of no shower.

"No promises. Love ya babe. Party it up!" Lorelai screamed into the phone and Rory held it away so she wouldn't damage her ear drum. This caused the other people at the table to hear and look on curiously.

"Ok. I'll party like its 1999. Love you too. Bye mom." Rory said as she hung up the phone and looked around at the other people at the table.

She had made friends with them after she went to the Life and Death Brigade almost a six months ago. Each had there own weird personality that helped the group attempt to function normally. Steph was the one that kept the boys in line, also managing to spend hundreds in the process. Colin was the voice of reason while still managing to be the party-pooper. Finn was the party animal who made the group notorious for their wild ways. Logan was the unnamed group leader. He had an air about him that made you want to follow him and slap him at the same time.

"Hey guys." Rory greeted. A round of different greetings berated her at once. 'Reporter girl' 'Love' 'Ace' and 'Rory' were all heard from the group.

"What was that phone call about?" Logan asked curious. Out of all the people in the group he had been the one that had taken the most interest in Rory. Not in a loving way or anything. His feelings were completely platonic, or so he kept telling himself. Everyone else could see their connection except for them of course. Sure he thought she was smart, funny, pretty, and witty but that didn't matter. He didn't like her. Not at all. Nope.

"Oh my mom and her boyfriend are going to upstate New York over the break as a celebration of their reunion. She was trying to convince me to get out and have fun instead of spending hours locked in my room with Steinbeck," Rory answered.

"You're not doing anything over the break love?" Finn asked astonished. You couldn't just sit at home on a long break from school. You had to party. According to Finn it was a law.

"Nope," Rory affirmed.

"Yes you are." Steph replied bluntly.

"Excuse me? I wasn't aware that I suddenly had plans. Last time I checked I was free as a bird." Rory was confused and a little amused at Steph's forwardness.

"Well you do now. You're coming to the Keys with us. Oh! It'll be so fun. I'll finally be able to have a girlfriend to hang out with. The guys just don't seem to understand that I don't like staring at blondes and talking about which mix of alcohol gives you the worst hangover," Steph said shooting a glare at Finn.

"I don't know Steph…" Rory began only to be interrupted again.

"Love! I think it's an excellent idea. We'd have so much fun. We can play games on the beach and dance at the clubs and crawl into my bed after a long night of partying…" Finn trailed off getting an image in his head.

"Are ya sure?" Rory asked not wanting to impose.

"Yeah. It'll be fun. And don't worry, I'll make sure you don't end up in bed with Finn." Logan assured her. No matter how much Logan denied it the idea of Rory and Finn peeved him a little. It wasn't that he liked her. No that wasn't it. He just wanted to look out for her well being and Finn definitely wasn't in her well being.

"Yeah, You have to come," agreed Colin, "It would be a nice change to have at least one other sane person in the group."

"I'll have to think about it, but I'll definitely consider it." Rory answered not being sure.

"Please please please. We're only going for five days so you won't be stuck with us crazy people for that long," Steph tried to convince her.

"I said…." Rory started only to be cut off.

"Please love you have to come. Ahh! I know," Finn replied as he kneeled down by Rory's chair and belted out "Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane and I don't when I'll be back again!" He didn't stop until Rory finally agreed when she noticed they were beginning to attract attention.

"Ok! I'll go just please stop singing!" Rory agreed.

"Great!" The group cheered as Rory was relieved of Finn's singing voice.

The group stayed and joked around until Rory decided that it was late and she had to study and get work done, especially now that she had plans over the break. She didn't know if she should be excited or dreading going to the Keys with them. Sure she liked them and they were fun, but she also knew that they were party animals. She was more of a hermit who liked to stay at home comparing the Godfather movies and eating her way into oblivion. These were the type of people who stumbled home at five in the morning and woke up in a room they've never seen before. She promised herself to just go with the flow and tried not to overanalyze her decision. She knew that that promise would be out the door the minute she got home and had the necessary equipment for a proper pro con list.

"Ok guys well I think I'm going to head home. It's getting late and I have a class in the morning," Rory said as way of excusing herself.

"I'll walk you," Logan offered. He didn't like the thought of her walking through Yale. It was late and people were drunk. It wasn't that he liked her. No that wasn't it. He just was watching out for her well being.

"You don't have to. Stay, hang out, and make sure Finn knows who he's taking home tonight," Rory joked as she moved to put on her jacket.

"It's ok. I'm headed that way anyway and besides its Colin's night to watch Finn," Logan laughed as he helped her put her jacket on and began to say goodbye to the rest of the group.

"Well okay. If you insist," Rory answered. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. His room was on the other side of the campus and if he was headed to her room at this time of night it probably meant that one of his bedmates had called him up in need of a good lay. She didn't like him or anything. No that wasn't it. She just thought he could do better than that.

"Ok guys we're goin to head out. See ya later." Logan called as they walked away from the group.

"Okay…but don't forget to wear protection," Finn called after too inebriated to realize that Rory was the one Logan was escorting home. If he were semi sober he would never let Logan and Rory be together. The boys all had an unspoken pact to watch after Steph and Rory and not let them mix in with the wrong people. They didn't want to see them hurt and if they went out with someone like they guys they would definitely be hurt.

"Gotta love Finn," Rory remarked in reference to his last comment.

"Yeah well if he knew who you were at the moment and what we were doing was actually what he thought he'd be out here beating the crap out of me," Logan laughed.

"Well lucky for him we wouldn't be doing that," Rory said trying to ignore the little dull ache that formed at the pit of her stomach as she thought of her and Logan as nothing more that friends. But she didn't feel that because she liked him. No that wasn't it. It was because she was single at the moment and just feeling a little lonely.

"Lucky for him," Logan assured and he ignored the slightly more painful jab at his heart as he thought of Rory not being able to even envision them as anything more that friends. It wasn't that he liked her or anything. No that wasn't it. He was just feeling that because he may have had slight feelings for her when they first met and every now and then they may or may not resurface.

"So what time are we leaving for this adventure?" Rory changed the topic trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"6:00 Saturday morning," Logan smiled knowing Rory was not a morning person. When they had first become friends he had brought her coffee early one morning as an apology for spilling something on one of her books. She had ranted for almost an hour about the importance of beauty sleep. Needless to say Logan never made the same mistake twice.

"What! Why would you do that? Are you crazy?" Rory began to rant.

"No. Finn just thought that since it's a two hour flight and we're only there for five days he should get all the partying and sun in as possible. So we should arrive in Florida promptly around 8:00," Logan replied cheekily as they neared her door.

"I hate you," Rory grumbled.

"Love you too. Night Ror," He flashed her a smirk as he disappeared from her sight.

That night Rory's mind drifted back to the awkward moment just minutes before. It wasn't that she had feelings for Logan; it was just that since her third breakup with Dean she hadn't had much of a social life. Sure she'd been on a couple of dates, but nothing ever special came up. Logan was just a friend. She didn't have feelings for him at all. She didn't care that he had fifty women on speed dial. She didn't care that he saw them as nothing more than friends. No that wasn't it at all.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of Rogan interaction...it will come later...i promise! but for now read and review please. 


	2. Not Thinking About That

A/N: I promise this story will pick up, but for now here's the next chapter...enjoy!

Disclaimer: If only my last name was Rosenthal.

* * *

"Quack!" Ducks…..was the first word that popped into Rory Gilmore's mind on Saturday morning. She rolled over to the other side of her bed with the intent of smacking the annoying contraption the quacks were coming from. Undoubtedly it was her alarm clock. Her mother had gotten it for her when she first moved in. It made different sounds of farm animals and Lorelai found it amusing to change the animal each time she came over. Her hand was about to smack the button that would stop the incessant ducks when she realized the time. It was 5:30 A.M! Maybe the clock was wrong…..she glanced toward her window which usually was the outlet for the sun to enter her bedroom. However today there was no sun, just dark. As time went on her thoughts seemed to form sentences instead of jumbled up words. Immediately she went from tired Rory to planning Rory. Today was the day she was to leave for the Keys with Colin, Finn, Logan, and Steph. She bolted out of her bed and towards her closet. She only had thirty minutes to get ready and in Gilmore world that was not a lot of time.

While she searched her closet for the perfect outfit she let her thoughts drift to the upcoming trip. Her mom had been ecstatic to hear that she had made plans for the spring break, even going as far to make sure Rory had a suitable bathing suit. While Rory was excited she was also a little apprehensive. The people she was going with were used to partying every night, till all hours of the morning. However Rory was the kind of girl that stayed in watching Joseph Campbell's Power of the Myth and trying to read into his theories with Paris. How was she going to handle non-stop partying? These people were popular and they liked to pick up different people for the night. What was going to happen when they met people to take home and she went back to her room to listen to her friend's bang someone against a headboard? She was positive the guys would be finding someone to take home, especially Logan. Out of all the guys he was definitely the biggest skirt chaser. Sure Finn flirted a lot and Colin always had a bedmate, but Logan always seemed to have a new blonde on his arm. Not that she cared. Just as she was about to come up with an excuse in her brain as to why she was thinking about Logan, a knock broke her thoughts.

"You're going to die!" Rory yelled at the offending piece of wood that would eventually reveal to her the person that made her open her eyes before the sun came up. She tore open the door to reveal a smirking blonde complete in gray slacks, a navy blue sweater, and a dark jacket. He looked completely put together and not too mention fit. His muscles showed through his sweater and his butt…….not that she was thinking about that.

"Now that's no way to greet your best friend in the world," Logan smirked while letting his eyes travel to her light blue shirt and dark jeans. The shirt gripped every curve right, her legs looked incredibly long in those jeans, and her butt…..not that he was thinking about that.

"It is when they make me wake up at 6:00 in the morning," Rory grumbled as she went to get her bags.

"Let me get that for ya," Logan said as he reached for her bag.

"What a gentlemen. Emily Post would be so proud," Rory complimented as they walked out the door trying to ignore the little spark she felt when he grabbed her bag. Not that she was thinking about that.

"Looks like all those cotillions paid off," Logan smirked.

"You went to cotillion?" Rory asked.

"Only about five-hundred of them. Ever been to one?" Logan asked while giving her a sideways glance. He knew her grandparents were high society, but she definitely wasn't. She was the most down to earth girl he knew. He couldn't imagine her sitting for hours learning which fork was for salad.

"No, but I've had a coming out party," He gave her a sideways glance. "Before you say anything, it was as a favor to my grandma. I felt bad because my mother was never the perfect debutante so I figured my grandma had to have at least one Gilmore to present to society and I presented myself as the sacrifice." Rory rambled.

"Aren't those girls supposed to be dirty sluts only looking for a husband?" Logan asked.

"Excuse me! Some of those girls are very respectable and intelligent and….."Rory trailed off as she started laughing at Logan's expression. His eyebrow was raised and he gave her a 'Are we talking about the same group of people?' look.

"Believe me Ace, I know. I've escorted some of those girls. They are anything but respectable and intelligent. Most of them are looking for a ring on their finger by the end of the night and if you don't produce they usually end up sleeping with another girl's date in a closet. You are nothing like them. You are sweet and innocent, not mean and dirty," Logan rambled missing the look Rory gave.

Ever since her days as Chilton's Mary she tried to avoid looking to innocent. The last thing she wanted was to gain that nickname by her new friends. So she thought of what Lorelai Gilmore would do and grabbed his hand. She stopped in the hallway, spun him to face her and took a step forward. When there was barely an inch between her body and his she leaned up ever so slightly and whispered in his ear.

"You sure about that?" Rory asked never letting his body touch hers except for their joined hands. She actually felt a little comforted this close to him and their joined hands felt natural. Not that she was thinking of that.

"No," Logan swallowed as he tried to think of anything else but Rory this close to him.

"Just remember that," Rory laughed as she walked away from him leaving him behind.

"Hey! Unfair you caught me off guard. Who knew the innocent Rory Gilmore would come onto me?" Logan asked catching up with her.

"I did not come onto you!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh yeah then what do you call that little show back there?" Logan pointed behind him to the moment they just had. Sure he knew she was just teasing him, but maybe he did feel a little turned on. Her body so closed to his was definitely not something to complain about. Not that he was thinking about that.

"I call it proving to you that I'm not as innocent as you think," Rory smiled up at him.

"I'm sure your not," Logan almost growled sending a look towards Rory. He knew it would get a rise out of her and sure enough as if on cue she blushed.

"What took so long guys? We're five minutes off schedule," Colin grumbled as he checked his watch again.

"Oh stop your whining Colin. We just got a little distracted," Logan smirked.

"Dirty," Usually the word dirty would emit from the sound of the only Gilmore girl in the group, however this time it came from Finn.

"You've been spending way too much time with Gilmore," Colin mumbled still moody for the tardiness of the group.

"No Logan has," Finn hinted as he threw a wink towards Logan. Luckily Rory didn't hear his comment because right as she approached the SUV she went off to chat with Steph. Logan did hear Finn's comment and it stopped him in his tracks. Sure he had been spending a lot of time around Rory lately but it was because unlike the other girls he knew she actually knew who Proust was. She had a brain and she used it. It wasn't the fact that she had incredible looks and a charismatic laugh. Not that he thought about that. Shaking his head of those thoughts he climbed into the SUV with everyone else.

They arrived at the airstrip in fairly short amount of time considering Finn drove like a maniac. The car was filled with the displeased grunts Colin let out every time Finn went 10 mph over the speed limit.

'So that's a private plane' Rory thought as she glanced at the mini jet on the airway. The group boarded the plane and chose their seats. Rory and Steph took seats towards the back of the plane as the guys went up front to play a game of poker. Thirty minutes later the plane took off and the conversation began.

"So how many books did you bring in your suitcase?" Steph asked as she giggled and pulled out a magazine of Cosmo.

"None…" Rory started weakly before she realized Steph knew her too well, "eight." Rory finished lamely.

"I thought so," Steph laughed, "Never would innocent bookworm Rory Gilmore dream of going on spring break without Woodrow Wilson's views of Public and International Affairs stuffed in her bag," Steph mocked. She didn't mean it to be mean or condescending, but once saw the look on Rory's face she regretted it.

"Why does everyone think that?" Rory asked frustrated as threw her arms in the air.

"Think what?" Steph inquired.

"That I'm so innocent. You know just because I haven't idly wasted my time on an exotic island or sunken million dollar yachts doesn't mean I haven't lived on the wild side. I'll have you know I did some wild things in my day…." Rory rambled only to be cut off by Steph.

"Hey Grandma chill, I was just kidding. I didn't mean to call you innocent, and by the way it's still your day. You're still a college student partying it up. But what's with the rant?" Steph asked curious.

"Sorry it's just Logan called me innocent this morning too and it's not that I care what he thinks….well I do because he's my friend but with you saying that too I just don't want to seem like the naive Mary who won't try new things. I guess it just struck a cord. See when I was in high school this guy constantly followed me around calling me Mary and basically trying to turn me into a Magdalene. I just don't want you guys to get that image of me I guess," Rory rambled thinking of Tristan. She had fond memories of Tristan now. They had connected a little before he left and had it not been for Dean she probably would've started something more than a kiss

"So you think Logan's just a friend?" Steph asked picking that out in her whole rant.

"Steph!" Rory sighed exasperated.

"I'm sorry. Of course we'll never look at you like that Rory. You're our friend and maybe you are a little innocent, but we wouldn't want to change a single hair on your cute brown head." Steph replied, "So you think of Logan as just a friend?" She repeated.

"Of course, why would I think of him as anything else?" Rory asked confused, accepting her answer about her innocence and moving on.

"Rory! Do you not see the way he looks at you, the way you look at him? It's like you want to take each other right then and there," Steph almost yelled.

"We do not! He's my friend and I talk to him like I would every one else. Are you telling me that because you talk to Colin you love him?" Rory asked trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject. You and Logan have a thing for each other. Why don't you do something about it? He already looks at it differently than any other girl and you look at him the same way. I don't understand you two." Steph harrumphed. For six months these two had danced around each other and Steph was starting to get tired of it.

"I don't like him!" Rory almost screamed. Just as she finished her sentence the person in mind came to the back to the plane. Rory froze. She hoped he hadn't heard their conversation.

"Watchya ladies talking about?" Logan asked smirking. He had heard Rory yelp and his curiosity had peaked. He also heard her say I don't like him and he wondered who she was talking about. He hoped it was the Marty guy. He didn't think he was a good enough for her and what would happen if they started dating? Not that he was thinking about that.

"Nothing," They answered quickly.

"Well I just came to tell you we're landing soon so buckle up," He moved away as the girls followed behind him.They got to the front of the plane and took their seats. Rory and Logan sat next to each other oblivious to the glances the others were sending to each other.

"You think they know what they have?" Finn leaned over and whispered to Colin and Steph.

"No she's completely naïve about it. Too bad they could've had something special," Steph sighed.

"No way am I giving up that easy," Finn protested.

"What do you have in mind?" Colin eyed him wearily.

"Well maybe they just need a little someone to shine a light on their feelings for each other…." Finn started trying to get the others to catch on.

"…..And if we just so happen to be around…." Steph continued.

"…..We might as well grab a flashlight." Colin finished as they stuck their heads together planning. The two people in discussion sat oblivious in the row across from them. Rory's eyes lit up as she told him a story and he laughed as she put emphasis on a word by touching his arm.

As the plane touched down everyone had one thought in their mind. Spring Break has begun.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! 


	3. One Went Left the Other Went Right

A/N: Ok so here is the next chapter. Thanks for being patient with this story. Some definite drama is coming up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Rory looked out her bay window and down onto the sandy beach. They had arrived in Florida two hours ago and she had just settled into her spacious room. It was a large, rectangular room with a set of bay windows on the opposite wall of the door. There was a bench under the windows and she decided to pull out a book and read. She had already finished unpacking and figured she had some time to dive into The Great Gatsby while listening to the waves.

"Are you done yet?" Steph called impatiently through the door. She should have known she wouldn't be having a minute alone.

"Yeah come in," Rory called as she got up.

"Were you reading?" Steph said suspiciously.

"Of course not," Rory denied.

"Yes you were. You can't do that! It's Spring Break. Books don't exist on this trip. You're not allowed to read anymore on this trip. In fact I'm taking away your books," Steph cried defiantly as she reached over and grabbed the pile of books and bolted out of the room.

Rory ran after her determined to get her books back. No one laid a hand on her literature and got away with it. She followed Steph down the through the hallway and whizzed by an opening door. Just as Steph was on the third step she slipped on the stair and went tumbling forward sending Rory to tumble after her because she stopped so suddenly. Luckily for Rory though two strong arms reached out and grabbed her mid-fall. She looked up to the see the brown eyes of Logan. He was smirking and he had a firm hold on her waist.

"Woah! Be careful there Ace. You okay?" He asked as he stared back into her blue eyes. He felt the familiar feeling of sparks shoot through him and he suddenly realized that he felt this whenever he made any sort of contact with Rory. Was it just a coincidence that just this morning he felt the same thing when she had held his hand?

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for that by the way. I wouldn't have wanted to hurt my pretty pretty face by tumbling all the way down the stairs," She giggled as she continued to look at him.

"Yeah by the way thanks for that Logan," Steph called up to him from her sitting position at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry Steph, but Rory was here and she's lighter," Logan teased.

"Okay, I'm done being teased; I'm going down to the beach. Anyone who's name isn't Logan is welcome to join," Steph huffed.

"Real nice Steph," Logan called after her.

"Well I should probably go join Stephanie before she really gets mad," Rory said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah sure," Logan said nodding his head, his arms still around her.

"Cause you know it's not ever day we're at a beautiful beach," Rory continued waiting for him to get the hint that he had yet to release her.

"Definitely," Logan confirmed.

"Which means to enjoy the amazing beach you'd have to release me from your hold," Rory laughed a little out of awkwardness.

"Oh yeah sorry. And tell Steph to stop pouting I'll give her my black card later if she'll forgive me," Logan said letting go of her.

"Will do," Rory called over her shoulder running down the stairs and out the back door which would lead her to the beach. Logan watched her go. What was he thinking? Why did he keep his hold on her for that long? All he knew was at that moment every thought except for her being in his arms had gone out of his head and his one goal was to keep her there.

"Couldn't let go could ya?" Colin's voice called from behind him. He had watched the whole scene from an open door. He saw the look on his friend's face when he caught her. He had looked like a lovesick puppy and she had given him the exact same look. He doubted they knew about their feelings for one another and he was determined to help them figure it out.

"Guess not," Logan said walking up the last few steps and walking over to Colin.

"Why?" Colin asked. It was such a simple question with such a complex answer.

"I really don't know what came over me. I just remember thinking at that moment that all that mattered was that I kept Rory right were she was, in my arms. I've never quite felt that before," Logan sounded baffled as he walked through the open doorway Colin had just left moments before.

"You like her don't you?" Colin realized.

"No! no this is Rory man….she's our friend….our very pretty friend, actually she's beautiful but that's not the point. She's our friend and under no circumstances can I like her. It doesn't matter that I bring her coffee in the mornings even though her dorm is no where near ours. It doesn't matter that I find myself memorizing her schedule and then going to them after just to see her. It doesn't matter that I make sure she doesn't stress herself out too much with a night at the pub. And it especially doesn't matter that I got her work and took care of her when she was sick with the flu last month," Logan rambled not even believing himself.

"You like her," This time it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah I guess I do," Logan finally admitted it to himself and out loud.

Meanwhile the girls were outside enjoying the sun, the sand, the ocean, and watching Finn attempt to surf. He had come out from the house shamelessly in a Speedo declaring that if Cameron Diaz could surf than so could he. After getting help from the girls to put his wetsuit on, which was a bright pink and metallic with pretend fins on the top, he hoped on his surf board that was way too short because his knees hung off the end. The girls laughed hysterically watching him crash into other people in the water and scream bloody murder every two seconds claiming that Jaws was coming to eat him.

"Do you think we should fish him out soon?" Steph said giggling at the double meaning.

"That was lame Steph," Despite the cheese factor Rory giggled as well.

"I know, but I couldn't help it," Steph laughed turning her face towards the sun to catch some rays of sunshine. She frowned when a football flew towards the girls and pegged Rory in the head. It was immediately followed by the shadow of a guy with beautiful green eyes, brown hair, and a body that the red swimsuit certainly didn't do justice to.

"I'm guessing this is yours," Rory stated driely as she rubbed the side of her head. She had yet to lift her eyes and when she did she blushed under the guy's gaze.

"Sorry about that. My friend doesn't have the best aim in the world and he thought that he would attempt to be Kenny Easley." The guy said. Just as he said this his aforementioned friend joined his side. He had dirty blonde hair and almost black eyes and his body had the same form fit as his friends.

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Ahh...never mind...I'm Ryan and this is my friend Jack," Ryan introduced the himself and the blonde next to him.

"I'm Steph and this is Rory and no problem about the football," Steph said back knowing that Rory was still blushing next to her.

"Well we still feel bad. Let us make it up to you. We should go out together tonight," Jack suggested staring at Steph.

"We actually came with some friends and we already had plans to hang out with them tonight..." Rory began to turn them down only to be interrupted by Steph.

"But I'm sure they won't mind some extra company. Why don't I give you the number to my cell phone and before you guys head out on the town we'll tell you where we're heading to?" Steph asked as she smiled at the guys.

"Sounds good,"

"Well we'll definitely talk to you lovely ladies later. A pleasure to meet you, Rory, and sorry about the football," Ryan said with a wink as he began to walk away; .just as the guys were walking away Logan and Colin approached from behind.

"What was that about?" Colin asked curiously. He would never admit it to anyone, but he always carried a little thing for Steph. Everyone knew it and he had admitted it to himself, just not to the outside world or Steph herself.

"Rory and I just got dates for ourselves tonight," Steph stated proudly.

"Really?" Logan asked surprised. He had just admitted that he liked Rory and that same day she made a date! He couldn't get anymore unlucky. He felt like finding the nearest blonde and taking her home. But he knew that wouldn't work. He hadn't been into chasing a plastic blonde in a while. Sure he still did it, it just wasn't as fun as it used to be. He might not have been fully aware of his feelings for Rory but they were always there, lingering on the surface, just waiting to be realized.

"Umm…yeah someone through a ball at my head so Steph accepted a date with them," Rory said glaring at Steph. She missed Logan's face fall, however, Steph did notice and became concerned.

"So your going on a date?" Logan asked. He couldn't fathom his luck. Things really couldn't get worse. Of course just at that moment Finn emerged from the water and stripped off his wet suit. Unfortunately he also stripped off his Speedo, leaving Finn in his Birthday suit.

"Finn!" Everyone yelled at once shielding their eyes.

"Oops sorry mates," Finn apologized correcting himself, "Jeez have a fit..." Finn mumbled marching away. Colin followed Finn away from the group.

"We have a problem," Colin said urgently.

"What? What is it?" Finn asked.

"Logan likes Rory," Colin stated plainly.

"Well duh…we've known that for forever," Finn said matter-of-factly.

"No I mean he admitted it and Rory has a date," Colin said.

"Oh man," Finn groaned realizing Rory had a date.

"I know," Colin agreed.

"Oh man," Finn repeated realizing that Logan admitted his feelings.

"I know," Colin agreed again.

"Oh man!" Finn almost screamed realizing what this meant.

"Ok I get it Finn this is bad, but what do we do," Colin started getting annoyed.

"Well we'll just have to meddle more than usual," Finn stated as he and Colin reformed their plan.

Rory and Logan would need more help then they thought. Especially now that one went left and the other went right….

* * *

Read and Review

Next Chapter: Everyone goes out for a night out and feelings are tested when two more strangers join the group and control the girl's attention.


	4. She Deserves Better

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Life and school got in the way.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

* * *

A group of college students walked through the door of The Blue Martini and added to the already wild people currently partying. They didn't blend in like the others, however. Their expensive clothes, fancy car, and special treatment by the club owner made them stand out like a sore thumb. The eyes of the college students among them were not too successful in attempting not to stare. The group seemed not to notice and began to scan the room taking in the loud music, fully stocked bar, and the spacious dance floor which would certainly be used later. For the first time Rory felt like she was in the in crowd. She looked down at her clothes, a dark denim Dolce and Gabbana skirt that fell in just the right place on her legs that it showed enough skin to still be Rory approved and a silk navy blue tank top that brought out her eyes given to her by Steph, which fitted her perfectly. She followed the group in front of her as they were lead to a private table in the back of the club.

"Ok mates! I'm off to the bar. What does everyone else want to drink?" Finn asked already ready to make his way to the red head he spotted near the bar.

"Scotch," Logan and Colin said at the same time.

"Pina Colada," Steph told Finn.

"I don't know…." Rory said not really the heavy drinker.

"Oh common Love you have to drink its spring break. Just leave it to me. I'll make you one of my specialties." Finn sauntered off leaving a worried Rory behind.

"No Finn! You don't have to!...Finn!" Rory ran after him in hopes to salvage her drink. Just as Rory and Finn left they were replaced by two knew faces. The familiar tan faces and toned bodies of Ryan and Jack appeared at the table.

"You guys made it!" Steph squealed as she got up and greeted the two new people, "I'd like to introduce you to my friends. The brunette that looks prim and proper is Colin and the blonde glaring at you is Logan." Steph finished as she sat in her seat next to Colin again. On her other side sat Jake.

"So where's Rory?" Ryan asked as he sat down. Logan's gaze turned more severe. He didn't like that this guy was asking about his girl. Well he couldn't exactly call her his girl because technically she wasn't, but he liked her. And no one hits on the girl Logan Huntzberger liked and gets away with it.

"She just went off to the bar chasing our friend. She should be back any minute," Steph told him noticing the glare Logan was giving the two newcomers. She had yet to find out that Logan had admitted his feelings about Rory and she was getting more confused by the second.

"Hey mates. Do I know you or am just that drunk?" Finn asked as he approached the table and looked at the two guys.

"Oh hi Ryan, Jack," Rory said shyly as she came from behind Finn. She wasn't used to being so flippant with guys.

"You're looking stunning tonight Rory," Ryan said as he stood up to greet her. He took her hand and kissed the top of it. Logan rolled his eyes at his pathetic attempt to be charming, but Rory seemed to enjoy the attention. Immediately when he grabbed her hand she began to blush. Truth be told she was a little uncomfortable; she didn't like to be touched by people she didn't know that well but she played it off as if enjoying the treatment.

"Thank you," Rory smiled. Her and Ryan locked eyes and Logan looked on trying not to seethe. His hand held so tightly to his glass that it was about to shatter. Why couldn't he be the one complimenting her and making her blush. He wanted to be the one staring into her eyes right now...wait a minute did he sound jealous? Logan was never the jealous type. His motto was 'there's always more fish in the sea'. If a girl wasn't interested, which rarely was the case, he just moved on. No heart was broken and no one got hurt. But now he was pining over this girl and getting upset over nothing. He made his decision then and there. He was going to find a blonde. Tonight.

"Excuse me! Who are you?" Finn cried indigently braking Rory and Ryan's gaze.

"Oh! Ryan this is my friend Finn. Finn this is my..." Rory didn't know how to address the situation.

"Date for the night. Ryan. Nice to meet you man," Ryan stretched out his hand for Finn to shake. Finn took it grudgingly. He was always wary of new comers into there small group. It was very easy to be taken advantage of and especially for a pretty, naive girl like Rory. Meanwhile, Logan's hand tightened harder around his glass. He hated this guy's every move. He was becoming more angered at himself as the minutes passed. Why was he acting like this? His eyes began to scan the room for a prospect for the night.

"Where do you guys go to school?" Ryan asked Rory as everyone settled into their seats. Rory was seated between Logan and Ryan. Steph was seated between Jack and Colin. Each girl had the guy crushing on them to their right and their date for the night to their left. 'This was certainly going to be interesting' Finn thought as he leaned back in his seat to survey the situation.

"Yale. You?" Logan spoke up for her in short sentences wanting to read this guy.

"We actually leave in Florida. We're roommates at Miami University. I actually play football for the football team," Ryan answered back trying to impress Rory with his athletic ability. If only he knew the real her.

"That's amazing. You must be really good," Rory told him as he slipped his arm around her chair.

"Isn't that the same college that was paying their football players to play," Logan answered snidely. Ryan's face turned a tint of red and Steph and Rory turned to glare at Logan.

"Unfortunately, yes. The college started paying some players to join the team, but we've served our punishment and we're just happy to play in the games again. I wasn't on the team at the time though so I really don't know the whole story." Ryan tried to explain.

"So what is your major?" Logan continued to question.

"Umm…I'm not sure yet. It's only my first yea…." Ryan started only to be cut off by Logan.

"Really? Because Rory knows what she wants to do. In fact almost every one at this table knows what they want to do," Logan shot back trying to make Ryan feel small.

"Well it's very good that you all are goal orientated." Ryan answered back confused. One minute he was trying to get to know his date and the next he was being attacked by some guy he didn't even know.

"Yeah well, we're not here to talk about jobs or real life. It's spring break. A time to forget school and family responsibilities…" Rory tried to calm the tension between her date and someone she used to consider one of her closest friends.

"Where'd you grow up Ryan?" Logan asked pointedly.

"Umm…I've actually lived in Florida my whole life. I grew up in a small town right outside of Tampa and moved to Miami to go to college," Ryan said feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

"So you've never traveled? Because Rory likes to travel," Logan continued to interrogate.

"What are you my spokes person?" Rory cried disbelievingly as she watched Logan try to bring down Ryan.

"No, it's okay Rory. I don't mind. I've actually traveled a bit around the United States. My dad's a real patriotic guy. He thinks that everything to see is in the good ole USA" Ryan chuckled.

"How quaint," Logan remarked smirking. He was sure he was making Ryan look small in Rory's eyes. In reality he was only making himself look like an ass. Rory had had enough.

"Speaking of family, what's your last name Ryan?" Logan continued to question.

"Logan…." Rory warned.

"Woods," Ryan answered ignoring Rory's warning to Logan.

"Doesn't sound familiar. You're not from society are you?" Logan boasted.

"Umm….no," Ryan answered.

"Figures," Logan mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryan asked hearing Logan's remark.

"Oh nothing it's just you don't look like you're from society." Logan boasted.

"Logan, can I speak to you outside? Now!" Rory said her voice low and stern. She had had enough.

"Sure," Logan rose from his seat and followed Rory outside. As they walked further away from the group, Rory took a firm hold on Logan's arm. She wanted to make sure he didn't see anything in a skirt and have an excuse to flee. She wanted to make sure he was going to pay.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rory cried as she flung him around to face her outside of the club. The blaring music and laughing jeers from inside the club were drowned out as Rory began to mentally prepare to verbally lash Logan.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked as he smirked. She really looked cute all riled up.

"Don't play dumb with me Logan! I know you are very intelligent! Despite the dumb smirk you always have on your face, I do know you won't be going to Oz anytime soon to get a brain!" Rory shrieked as she continued to verbally pummel him.

"Oz?" Logan questioned.

"You've never seen the Wizard of Oz?" Rory asked temporarily getting off topic.

"I have. It's just a weird reference for you," Logan remarked.

"Totally not the point! I'm so mad at you right now Logan! Why would you do that?" Rory asked exasperated. It was impossible to talk to this guy. Why did he always have to tease her? Why was she always on his list of people to mess with?

"He's not good enough for you Ror. I'm very protective of my friends and I know he's not a good guy," Logan remarked nonchalantly as he turned to go back inside.

"Why because he's not from society? Because he doesn't blow at least a thousand dollars on every shopping trip? Because he wasn't born with a silver spoon in his mouth? Well let me tell you, I wasn't exactly raised in society. My last name may be Gilmore, but my real home is in a small town outside of Hartford where we have to have fifty festivals just to raise money for the same bridge." Rory ranted.

"Yeah I know…," Logan was about to explain.

"Then why would you do that? Why would you put someone down that I could potentially like?" Rory cried. Logan felt his heart drop to his stomach. He liked her and she was thinking about liking this Ryan guy.

"Well excuse me for caring! What if this guy is bad news, I don't want you getting into something you'll regret later!" Logan was getting mad. He was just trying to look out for her.

"I never asked you to care! I'm a big girl if I want to get myself into trouble I should be allowed to!" Rory cried.

"You never asked me to care? I'm your friend! It comes with the territory! I know you're used to guys walking all over you and treating you like shit, but I don't do that!" Logan's voice was beginning to rise.

"You have no place to judge me or my past relationships when you can't even be with a girl longer than 12 hours!" Rory didn't like his last comment. When she had been in relationships with Dean and Jess, she had heard that from people all the time, but they didn't understand. They didn't see Dean's or Jess's face when he told her he cared. They didn't understand.

"Well excuse me for living a little! At least I go out and have fun instead of sitting in my room and being a homebody!" Logan yelled back at her.

"Are you kidding me?! Are you seriously telling me I'm boring and I don't live enough?!" Rory was furious.

"Well if the shoe fits!" Logan was tired of this. They were supposed to be having fun.

"Well I actually work for things in my life! I didn't get anywhere by my last name so sometimes you know I actually have to study like a common folk to graduate and get where I want to in life! I didn't exactly have things handed to me!" Rory yelled sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't blame me just because your mother was dumb enough to leave a life of privilege to live in a shack!" Logan yelled back. Unfortunately in the heat of the moment he hadn't picked up on her sarcastic tone and his retort stung. Rory had told Logan about her and her mother living behind the Independence Inn in confidence. At the time she had thought it was the best thing to do. Out of the whole group she had formed a weird bond with Logan and she figured he would never try to use that against her or think less of her for it. Obviously she had proved herself wrong. As soon as the words left Logan's mouth he could've beat himself up. He watched her guarded face drop and she took a step back. Her blue eyes showed that she was ready to tear him apart and break down crying at the same time. He was about to apologize when she spoke up.

"Just because you grew up with heartless, stuck up society bitches for parents doesn't mean you have to trash my life Logan," Her voice was low and firm

"Ror…"Logan tried. He really didn't mean it. He felt horrible and all he did was want to make it up to her.

"No… I don't want to hear it. Now we are going to go back inside and you are going to apologize to Ryan." Rory said no questions asked.

"Alright," Logan gave in. Rory didn't say another word. She just turned around and walked through the door expecting him to follow. When they arrived back at the table the group noticed something had changed. Rory had become guarded and Logan looked pitiful.

"Listen Ryan," Logan spoke up, "I'm sorry about before. I'm just not used to newcomers in the group and I went a little over board." Logan apologized even though he felt no remorse towards Ryan. He still hated him with every fiber of his being.

"Hey no problem. Forget about it. Rory would you like to dance?" Ryan asked as he held out his hand to her.

"I would love to," Rory accepted his hand and he pulled her onto the dance floor. Logan watched from afar as the song changed from fast to slow. Ryan pulled Rory closer and like a true gentleman left some space for Rory to decide how close she wanted to get. He put his hand on her lower back and she placed her hands on his shoulder. They seemed to be talking politely and Ryan must've said something funny because she laughed and her blue eyes sparkled. Logan looked at them with envy. She deserved that. She deserved the guy that would give her space and make her laugh instead of yell. She deserved the guy that let her be a homebody and joined her on the couch on Friday nights. She didn't deserve the guy that insulted her home and made her angry. The guy that pushed her until she did something out of the norm and made her skip her study sessions to party. It was then Logan realized that he could never be with her. He had hurt her so bad with one fight and Ryan had been there to make it better.

"She deserves better then me" Logan mumbled to himself as he continued to watch Ryan and Rory dance. He looked to the bar and saw a blonde giving him the once over. He figured if he couldn't have Rory he might as well begin to forget about her, so he got up and walked over to her knowing that the night would end as another notch in his bedpost.

* * *

Read and Review!


	5. Stay Out of It

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this story, but what can I say...I live in West Palm Beach and its time to work on my tan...anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little bit of a stepping stone for the next chapter, but I still hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...how depressing

* * *

Rory and Steph sat on their beach towels soaking up the sun's rays not at all missing the gray skies of Connecticut. Next to them sat two willing servants ready at the girl's beck and call. Ryan and Jack had come by early that morning hoping to get the girls to go to breakfast with them. They had denied saying that they needed the sun and some girl time and had invited their suitors to spend the day on the beach with them and the other boys. Much to Logan's disdain, they had accepted the offer. Logan, Colin, and Finn were out swimming and trying to stop Finn from hooking people while he attempted to fish. 

"I don't believe it," Rory cried denying what her mom was telling her on the other end of the phone.

"I'm telling you I out fished Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed. She had just finished telling Rory about her trip with Luke so far.

"I refuse to believe that you, the person that learned to fish from a textbook, caught more fish then Luke, the person who goes fishing every other weekend," Rory argued.

"Hey! I've been fishing. Remember Alex took me on that date once!" Lorelai recalled.

"Yes how can I forget the outfit you wore? Rory said while looking over at Steph who was keeping the two boys next to them entertained, "And if I remember correctly he took you to a spa,"

"Why must you remember everything I tell you?" Lorelai questioned.

"Because I'm the responsible one; it's my job." Rory quipped.

"Ok enough about my trip. How is yours going?" Lorelai enquired.

"Umm…" Rory hesitated. She didn't want to tell her mom what Logan said. Even though she told her mom everything, she knew this would hurt her mother ten times more than it hurt her. And her mom was having a good time with Luke she didn't want to be the one to rain on her parade. So she lied.

"Great. Everything's going great," Rory faked. She saw Steph give her a side glance.

"Good hun. I'm glad." Lorelai responded obviously being too caught up with whatever was going on her end of the phone to pick up on Rory's tone.

"Okay well I'll better get back to Luke. He's very needy these days. I can't leave him alone for five minutes. He's like a puppy," Lorelai joked and Rory heard Luke deny what she said.

"Oh I see how it is. Leave your poor daughter hanging while you go spend time with your boyfriend. What kind of mother and best friend are you? I thought it was best friends before boyfriends?" Rory teased her mother.

"What?! It's not my fault Luke can't keep his hands off me!" Lorelai joked knowing that comment made both Rory and Luke extremely uncomfortable.

"Ok hanging up now….." Rory said as she heard Luke cry 'Jeez Lorelai' in the background.

"Bye sweets. I'll call later. And remember no tattoos unless it says 'mom'" Lorelai quipped.

"Oh so the one that says 'daddy's girl' probably doesn't work right?" Rory joked back.

"Not funny," Lorelai stated.

"I thought so," Rory said.

"Bye hun. Love you," Lorelai ended the charade. She was anxious to get back to her diner man.

"Bye. Love you too," Rory said and added as an extra thought, "And don't get in too much trouble."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" Lorelai asked.

"No I'm the responsible one remember?" Rory laughed.

"You keep throwing that in my face," Lorelai stated jokingly.

"Bye mom," Rory tried again to get her mother detached from the phone.

"Oh! So know you think you could just dismiss me? I am you mother….." Lorelai started to ramble.

"Bye!" Rory cut her off.

"Sorry. Bye!" Her mother chirped as she hung up the phone. Just as she hung up three very wet guys came over and shook water over the two girls.

"Must you guys dry off here!?" Steph complained as a wet Finn shook the excess water from his hair all over her.

"Why don't we go swimming or something? Instead of sitting around like lazy bums," Finn ignored Steph protest. He looked disapprovingly between Steph and Rory as he saw them lounging around.

"Sorry Finny, can't. We have to soak up the sun as much as we can before we have to go home," Steph answered logically as she poked and prodded Finn with her foot to get him to move from in front of her.

"Well fine. Be lazy bums. Would you mates like to join us?" Finn directed his question to the two clueless boys next to the girls.

"Huh?" Jake asked and Ryan just looked up at the three boys. 'Clever' Logan thought as he smirked. No he couldn't do that. He had to keep an open mind. It was the only way he was going to get Rory on his good side again. Even if he couldn't have her as his he would at least wanted to keep her as his friend.

"Would you two," Finn spoke slowly pointing from Ryan to Jack, "like to join us," Then pointing to himself, Colin and Logan, "swimming out there?" He finished pointing to the ocean.

"Yeah we got what you meant, we just thought from last night you guys weren't too fond of us," Ryan answered for him and his friend.

"Well today's a new day. Time to turn over a new leaf and forget the horribly stupid things that were said yesterday," Logan told him while shooting a silent apology towards Rory. He had been trying to apologize all morning, but she wouldn't even look at him let alone let him talk to her.

"Yeah okay," The other two boys agreed, "That sounds like a good time plus the water looks really nice. We'll join you as long as you two lovely ladies don't mind."

"No we're fine. You boys go have fun. We're due for some girl talk anyway." Steph shooed the boys away while Rory tried to dodge Logan's heavy gaze on her.

"You coming Rory?" Logan asked pointedly toward her trying to her to look him in the eye.

"No," She said shortly.

He sighed. What did he have to do to get her to talk to him? He knew what he said was horrible and he had tried to apologize at least five times before breakfast. But every time he tried to talk to her she dodged his question and didn't look him in the eye.

"Fine," He sighed in defeat as he turned around to join the others in the water.

"You know you're going to have to talk to him sometime," Steph said next to her.

"No I don't," Rory huffed. She didn't want to talk about this with Steph. She wanted Steph to say out of it. This was between her and Logan.

"Common I know you. You have a thing for Logan," Steph shifted on her towel to look at Rory, "He can get you to do practically anything and you can never stay too mad him for long,"

"I do not have a thing for Logan," Rory denied stubbornly as she avoided Steph's gaze.

"This denial thing is getting old Gilmore," Steph turned on her back to face the sun again, disgruntled at her friend.

"So is your questioning Vanderbilt," Rory snapped. Steph's only response was to remain was to remain faced toward the sun. Why did it seem like she was getting into it with all of her friends lately?

Meanwhile Logan had returned to the water to see Finn trying convince three girls to play chicken with him and Colin attempting to pry Finn away from the girls. That left Logan to entertain Ryan and Jack. 'Great' Logan thought as he approached the two boys who were in intense conversation with each other.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Logan heard come out of his mouth. 'I just bragged about Yale and the best greeting I can come up with is what's up' Logan thought as he internally scolded himself.

"Ummm…nothing," Jack answered. The conversation seemed to fall dead after that. The three guys just sat there moving with the waves around them.

"So you guys heading out with us tonight?" Logan asked the two especially Ryan. He needed a night to get apologize to Rory and try to gain the least bit of her trust back. He knew if Ryan was hanging around he would never get the chance.

"I guess," Ryan answered him, "If the girls want us to that is."

"You seem to like Rory?" Logan appraised Ryan, while reminding himself to keep an open mind. For Rory's sake.

"Yeah…well for now," His statement caught Logan off guard.

"What do you mean for now?" Logan was curious.

"Well you know the policy. Get in and get out…quick and easy. Isn't that how all guys like 'em" Ryan jeered and Logan clenched. How dare this guy imply Rory was easy? Inside he was seething, but on the outside he remained calm. He knew if he got into it with Ryan Rory would only get angrier whatever the circumstances.

"Ummm….yeah get in and out. But I'm not quite sure that type of girl is Rory," Logan tried convince Ryan to stay away while still staying polite.

"Are you kidding me have you seen her?" Ryan waved his hand toward the girls still lounging on the shore, "Any guy would have to be stupid to pass that up."

"You feel the same about Steph?" Logan directed the question toward Jack. He may not have the same feeling toward Steph as he did for Rory, but he still loved her like a sister.

"No I want a serious relationship. In fact I'm already thinking of how many kids we'll have," Jack jabbed sarcastically, "Of course. Which guy our age looks for a girlfriend on spring break? In fact which guy our age looks for a girlfriend at all when he could have a good lay?"

"An idiot," Logan answered even though his mind was working over time. He wanted to punch these guys hard in the face, but he knew that wouldn't make it any better. It would just get Steph and Rory mad at him.

"Listen guys I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to check on Colin and Finn." Logan moved away from the two with clenched fists.

"Colin we have a problem," Logan tore Colin away from whatever Finn was doing.

"What?" Colin saw Logan clenched up and got concerned.

"Ryan and Jack are looking at Rory and Steph as an easy lay!" Logan almost screamed.

"And…." Colin seemed calm about this whole thing.

"And!" Logan cried incredulously, "What are we going to do about it? We can't just let them hurt the girls!"

"What are we going to do about it Logan?" Colin asked. "We've got involved in Steph's past relationships before and she's almost castrated us. Besides they're big girls. They can take care of themselves. Believe me man. Just stay out of it. Rory will appreciate you more for it."

Logan sighed defeated. He had to tell Rory what Ryan said. He didn't care what Colin said. He couldn't just stay out it. He couldn't stand by and watch her get hurt. And that scared him a little.

* * *

Read and Review! and happy Spring Break! 


	6. Desperate for Forgiveness

Sorry this chapter took forever, but I kinda lost my muse after the show was cancelled. Anyway I got it back and I've decided I must finish this story! Hope you all have had a fabulous new year so far and I'll try to update soon (as long as there's positive feedback).

A/N: Status still the same. I own nothing.

* * *

Logan sat sulking at a table in the far corner of the bar. The liquor in front of him wasn't doing much to calm him either. The group had been at the same club for two hours and so far Rory had spent an hour and a half of that time on the dance floor. First it had been with Finn, which Logan hadn't cared about. But when Ryan had stepped in and placed his hands on Rory's waist he had felt something that could only be categorized as jealousy. He still heard the words Ryan had said at the beach. _"__Get in and get out…quick and easy."_ Rory definitely wasn't easy and he didn't want anyone thinking she was. But what was he to do. If he told her, she would hate him. If he didn't tell her, he would hate himself. And to top it all off, Rory was still angry at him. He had tried to apologize every chance he got. At the beach, on the way to the club, when they ordered drinks, but she wouldn't even talk to him let alone let him apologize. Life really sucked sometimes.

"What's with the long face?" Colin's voice floated over the load, pulsating music, "I haven't seen you this depressed since 'Who's the Boss' was cancelled."

"Ha ha, you're really funny," Logan said sarcastically. "Why does he have to be all over her like that?"

"Who?" Colin glanced in the direction that Logan was looking. He tried to ignore the jabbing in his heart as he caught a glimpse of Stephanie moving seductively with Jack.

"Who else but Casanova and his most recent conquest," Logan snidely answered while taking a large swig of his scotch, "Why can't he just leave her alone? He doesn't really want to get to know her. He just wants to sleep with her!"

"Well that sounds weird coming from the 21st century Warren Beatty," Colin joked. He stopped when Logan sent him a dirty look. "So why don't you do something about it?"

"She won't even look at me. What am I supposed to do when she doesn't even want to talk to me?" Logan asked.

"That never stopped you before," Colin said knowingly.

What Colin said was true. The old Logan wouldn't have cared; if he wanted something he went out and got it regardless of what anyone said or did. Right now Logan wanted his friend back, whether it be romantic or not, he wanted to be back in Rory's good graces. He was tired of sitting around moping while an entire club was having fun. Before he knew it his feet had carried him to the spot where Rory and Ryan were dancing.

"May I cut in?" He asked pleading with his eyes.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Ryan began as Rory just sat there and attempted to avoid Logan's gaze.

"Please Rory. Five minutes that's all I ask." Logan was practically begging but he had been ignored all day and damn it he wanted to talk with her.

"Why don't you give us a minute and go get me a drink. All this dancing has made me kinda thirsty." Rory said sweetly as she politely dismissed Ryan. She had been ignoring Logan all day and she figured she'd give him a chance.

Logan took Rory into his arms and pulled her close as the fast pulsating beat turned into a mellow slower song. He reveled in the feeling of having her close to him. The smell of her strawberry scented hair, the way her body fit into his, and the perfect blue of her eyes made him think that life couldn't get anymore perfect then at that moment.

She let him hold her for a few seconds before she created some distance and gave him a pointed look.

"You have five minutes," Rory's voice came out stiff.

"I am so sorry for last night Ace. You know I didn't mean any of that. Blame it on one too many drinks or a very long flight but I definitely didn't mean that," Logan could feel a ramble coming on, a thing he only started to do from hanging out with Rory too much.

"You can't just blurt stuff like that out Logan. I trusted you with that information. Good friends come far and few between for me and when I get one I try to keep them," Rory said trying to get him to understand the magnitude of what he said.

Logan cringed at the word friend. He had already established to himself that he liked her; he had also established that they could never be together. Last night only proved that. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her and the risk of being in a relationship with her was too much.

"I know and trust me Ace I never wanted to hurt you. I don't think anything I said was processed in my brain before it came out of my mouth." Logan joked.

Rory gave him a look that told him now was so not the time for joking.

"I'm so sorry Ror. I don't know what else to say except that I hope you can forget the jackass Logan from last night and remember the caring Logan that brought you tea when you had the flu." Logan hoped this would work.

"I can't just forget what you said. And it's not even that. It's how you acted toward Ryan. Why did you have to be so mean? What possibly could've driven you to belittle him like that? He's not a bad guy." Rory exclaimed.

"I don't know what else to say besides I'm sorry. What do you want me to do? I will do anything to show you just how sorry I am!" Logan pleaded.

Rory looked around the club and pondered Logan's offer. Suddenly her eyes landed on it. It was the perfect way for him to prove he was sorry and after all he did say anything.

"I want you to get up on stage and sing," Rory deadpanned.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked dumbfounded.

"It's karaoke night here at the bar. It was on the sign outside. All you have to do is pay to two dollars; an amount I'm sure a guy with a black card could spare, and get up there and sing." Rory smiled as she seemed to get giddier with the idea.

"When I said I'll do anything I meant like I'd make you breakfast in bed or supply you coffee for a year. I didn't have public humiliation in mind!" Logan shrieked. No way was she making him do this.

"This is the only way to convince me that you are truly sorry." Rory stubbornly answered.

"You're going to kill me Gilmore" Logan muttered darkly.

"You said anything!" Rory reminded him.

"The things you come up with" Logan looked at her and for the first time that day she smiled at him. She may be trying to get him to do possibly the embarrassing thing of his life, but she was smiling and he would do anything to keep that look on her face. He smiled back at her and his eyes landed on her lips. Unbeknownst to either of them throughout this conversation they had moved closer and closer. He could feel her body lean into him. She wanted nothing more from that moment then for him to lean in and kiss her. And it was then that she realized she had feelings for him. She never wanted a kiss more. His hands on her hips, her hands in his hair, and their noses were touching, they both knew the thing they wanted was about to happen.

"I believe those five minutes are up," Ryan's voice floated over the music and broke their moment. They both broke apart suddenly and Logan stuffed his hands into his pockets. Rory tried to play it off as cool but she could feel her face reddening.

"You have until the end of the night Huntzberger" Rory called after him as he began to turn away from the two and Ryan took Rory back into his arms.

"Yeah, yeah just keep dancing Gilmore" Logan called over his shoulder.

"What was that about?" Ryan asked twirling Rory around.

"Oh just a way for Logan to grovel for forgiveness" Rory laughed looking off in the direction Logan had gone. She tried writing off the moment they just had as her imagination. But she couldn't shake the feeling of intense wanting she had felt for Logan in that moment.

"Interesting. So hey I was thinking that after we dance some where, we could get out of here for a bit and hang out at my hotel. You know somewhere a little quieter." Ryan suggested.

"Oh umm I don't think-" Rory was cut off by off key voices streaming over the loud speaker.

_Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground._

Rory spun around and saw Logan, Colin, and Finn centered on stage. Cheap lighting and a karaoke machine finished off the effect of the guys stage performance. Rory saw Steph come rushing over to her the minute she turned around.

"What are they doing?" Steph shrieked pulling Jack behind her.

_I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy._

"I'll told Logan the only way I would forgive him for last night would be if he sang on stage," Rory said shocked as she attempted to save her ears.

"Oh my gosh! But the YMCA?" Steph shrieked.

"Well I didn't choose the song for him." Rory started cracking up.

_Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time._

"What are the other two stooges doing up there with him?!" Steph laughed.

"I guess he needed moral support." Rory started laughing even harder as the refrain started and the boys started doing the hand movements to go along with it.

_It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a._

Rory and Steph spent the rest of the song laughing and taking pictures on their phones. The entire club and turned towards them and some even took part in the outdated 70s song. When the boys jumped down from stage the girls were waiting on the side ready to begin the mocking.

"Forgive me now Ace?" Logan said as he approached the girls.

"Oh thoroughly" Rory said as she laughed and gave Logan a hug as a sign of reconciliation. She felt sparks shoot between them as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. He let go of her but not before taking a quick whiff of her hair.

The group went back over to the table and sat down.

"So tell me why you and Colin went along with Logan?" Rory asked Finn as they took their seats.

"Well our mate over here told us of your little plan and threatened us with some mortifying black mail if we didn't do it with him," Finn laughed while Colin sulked.

"Why the YMCA. I never took you guys as the Village People type" asked Steph.

"It was either that or the Macarena and we don't know Spanish so…." Logan trailed off remembering the fight with Finn over which song.

"So tell me Logan, are you the biker or the Indian?" Rory chuckled, picturing Logan in tight leather pants. It was only after she realized it was not a bad image. She shook her head trying to rid it of those thoughts.

"You're not funny. I did this for you." Logan answered.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I've never had a guy pretend to be a gay band member for me," Rory mocked.

The rest of the night was spent mocking Logan, Colin, and Finn for their dance routine. Rory sat between Logan as the rest of the table sat back and watched the two shoot discrete looks in the others direction whenever one of them wasn't looking. Two hours later the night had winded down and the group was ready to head back to the house. Currently Rory stood outside the front door as she bid Ryan farewell.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Ryan questioned a little peeved that he had failed to get Rory to return to his room with him. After he had been interrupted, the chance had never presented itself again.

"Oh! I don't know what we're doing tomorrow, but maybe." Rory no longer felt the want to hang out with him anymore. She had just convinced herself she liked Logan and she didn't want to string Ryan along. But Ryan was Jack's friend and Jack was currently hanging out with Steph. She had gotten herself into a bit of a sticky situation.

"Ok well I'll see you later Rory" Ryan said as he leaned down to kiss her. However Rory turned her head and instead of getting her lips he got her cheek.

"Yeah good night Ryan," Rory let out a sigh and opened the door.

She let herself in and found the three stooges and Steph lounging about the living room couch.

"What are we watching?" Rory asked as she looked at the screen.

"Pulp Fiction" Logan answered as he was the only one who realized she had entered the room. Everyone else had focused on the tv. He had been dieing to know what had gone on between Rory and Ryan outside. He hoped Ryan hadn't tried anything, but Rory looked okay when she entered so he figured she was fine.

"Move Huntzberger" Rory said as she motioned for him to move from taking up the entire love seat.

"No way sit somewhere else," Logan teased.

"There's no where else to sit," Rory pointed out the obvious. The other couch and chair in the room were occupied by Finn, Steph, and Colin.

"There's the floor," Logan laughed.

"I don't think so," Rory said.

"Well I'm not moving," Logan answered.

"Fine," Rory countered as she sat on Logan so that her upper half was leaning against his upper half and her legs were draped over his. She figured in this position he would get uncomfortable and move. However, to her surprise he draped his arm loosely around her waist and slid her to the side a bit. He threw a blanket over their legs and refocused on the movie. As the movie went on they both relaxed into each other. The last thought Rory had before she dozed off was she wouldn't want to be in any other position then where she was right now. And she didn't know if that thrilled her or terrified her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review. 


	7. Not Fonzie

Sorry it took me so long to update. Life gets in the way sometimes. Anway, thanks for all of your amazing reviews last time. Hope everyone had a fabulous Spring Break!

Disclaimer: If I owned any part of Gilmore Girls it would still be running. so sad.

* * *

Rory Gilmore was not a light sleeper. Ever since she had been little, she had not woken up for anything short of the smell of coffee. When she had something to wake up early for her mother had always been the one to wake her after she had slept through her alarm. So when she woke up voluntarily at nine the next morning, especially considering such an amazing slumber she had been in, she was confused. There was no aroma of coffee, no unsightly noises, just a foreign weight across her waist. She turned to her left side and almost screamed when she came nose to nose with none other then Logan Huntzberger. Still asleep, he had yet notice their compromising position. Rory's legs were intertwined with his. The arm around her waist was met by hers overlapping it. Their hands were locked together, meeting at her hipbone. Rory, realizing how hard it would be to release herself from this position without waking Logan, had nothing other to do then lie there. She turned back to her left side, trying to look for ways to break free. It was then that she noticed one pro to her current position. With Logan sleeping, she could openly ogle him without being mocked. She noticed obvious things like that his skin had become tanner from the heat of the Florida sun or that his hair had become a bit lighter. However, she noticed other things that weren't so obvious. Like the small curvature of his nose or how his eyelashes started out dark at the roots.

She hadn't had much time to put thought into last nights' revelation. And right now all she wanted to do was live in the moment. It was spring break. She was too tired to overanalyze everything. After all, for a true Rory-psychoanalysis she needed a pen and a neatly drawn pro/con list. Right now, as much as she enjoyed this position, she needed to find a way out. Just as she was looking to slowly untangle her hand, she felt Logan move next to her. Panicking, she froze mid-motion and snapped her eyes shut. She felt Logan yawn and stretch next to her.

"You are the worst actress ever," came Logan's sleepy voice in her ear. He had woken up to see Rory's arm in mid air, attempting to untangle them. Her eyes were snapped closed so tight she looked like she was flinching.

"Good morning, Logan" Rory, awkwardly, slowly turned to face him. He had yet to move.

"Very good," Logan agreed. With their noses touching and bodies pressed close together, all rational thoughts left both of their heads. The wanting for a kiss last night came flooding back to both of them. Rory's heart skipped a bit as she watched Logan's eyes move from her eyes to her lips. One centimeter and their lips would be touching. Logan's arm slipped back to the position around her waist and he began to duck his head to kiss her. Rory tensed in anticipation.

"Guys! Pancakes are ready!" called a voice from the kitchen. Rory jumped a bit and put some space between her and Logan.

"I guess we gotta get up" Rory tried to sound light hearted as she began to get off the couch. _So close._

"I would agree. Steph is not a patient person." Logan sighed. Darn Steph and her timing. He followed Rory into the kitchen and was greeted by everyone else.

"Morning guys," Logan greeted everyone. Colin, the only person besides Logan with any cooking ability, had made breakfast. Steph and Finn were already seated at the kitchen table and Rory, predictably, had already made her way to the coffee pot.

"Sleep well mate? love?" Finn answered smugly. The other three had woken up this morning with the pretty picture of a very snuggly Rory and Logan. Everyone else knew it was just a matter of time.

"Shut it Finn" Logan cut the questioning short and Rory blushed appropriately. Two seconds too late, Rory's phone began to ring. From his position at the table, Logan could see the i.d. It was Ryan.

"Hello?" Rory answered as she began to pile pancakes on her plate. The entire room was extremely silent.

"Oh….Umm I think me and Steph are going shopping today, so maybe later…..tonight is probably not a good time either…..yeah ok well I'll just talk to you later…..bye Ryan" Rory ended the conversation quickly. She didn't want to string Ryan along after her revelation about Logan. Logan was smiling from ear to ear. He hoped her reasons for denying Ryan had something to do with him.

"What was that about?" Steph asked as she smiled. Rory had just blown off Ryan for Logan and she couldn't be happier.

"Ryan and Jack wanted us to go jet skiing, but I figured we'd have a girls' day. I can call them back if you don't want to," Rory said reaching for her phone.

"No, no. A girls' day sounds fun," Steph said knowing the true reason for an impromptu girls day.

"No! Loves you can't have a girls day!" Finn shrieked from his position slumped over the table.

"Why not Finn?" Logan asked. He was perfectly content with Rory spending the day with Steph rather then some young tanned college playboy, other then him of course.

"I think its about time we teach these Sheilas to surf!" Finn got excited. Steph's fork fell from her hand and clattered to the floor. Rory's plate crashed to the counter.

"NO!" the girls shrieked at the same time.

"I think that's a marvelous idea" Colin agreed and Logan nodded in consent.

"No way will you get me out chest deep in water that is infested with God only knows what animals!" Rory stamped her foot in protest.

* * *

Three hours of bribing and five cups of free coffee later, Rory was out in the middle of the ocean.

"Is anyone else replaying the Jaws theme song in their head?" Rory asked from her position in the water.

"Stop being so melodramatic" Logan coaxed.

"Logan, this is Florida, known for its shark attacks. I'm not exactly Fonzie you know" Rory was having a small freak out while she clung to her board next to her. She could see Steph floating with Colin a few feet away. After Finn had found a red-head to occupy his time, he had left the teaching up to Colin and Logan. They decided to split the girls up, and Logan was presently trying to get Rory back on the board. She had jumped off, with attempts to swim back to shore, when she saw what she thought was a shark. In reality it was the shadow of a plane overhead.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed you weren't the playboy from the 'Happy Days'! Besides that plot was totally unconceivable; they just did it to boost ratings" Logan mocked her. He couldn't help it. She was cute when she freaked out.

"Yes, but it provided us with valuable footage that could be mocked for ages to come," Rory explained, momentarily forgetting her panic not minutes before.

"Wasn't that the entire premise of the 'Happy Days'?" Logan smiled. He liked their banter.

"Yeah, if only Ron Howard had left it at American Graffiti," Rory sighed.

"I heard that was a good movie," Logan answered.

"You've never seen American Graffiti?" Rory was shocked. She remembered her and her mother having a Richard Dreyfuss marathon more then once. Her mother had a thing for the bad boy.

"Nope," Logan simply answered.

"Oh I know what we are doing tonight," Rory figured a movie night was in order, figuring that if Logan hadn't seen the classic then the others wouldn't have either.

"Ok, but good luck convincing Finn to stay away from a club on the night of a Spring Break." Logan laughed. This was going to be interesting.

"I have very persuasive powers over Finn" Rory answered crossing her arms in the water.

"Oh yeah, well if its anything like the persuasiveness you used to try to get out of learning to surf, I would start practicing a bit more," Logan laughed. At the mention of learning to surf, Rory remembered her current position again and began to freak.

"No way am I doing this," Rory responded. She looked menacingly at the boards they had rented.

"Rory, we've been over this before. It is my role as your fun friend to make you do things in life you wouldn't normally do. This is something fun and something you normally wouldn't do, so it is my job to make you do it. Now get on the surf board." Logan coaxed. Maybe taking the direct route with her would work.

"No" Rory answered. On the other hand maybe the direct route wouldn't work. Bribery often worked better with her.

"If you get on the board right now, then I will sit home with you tonight and let you make me watch as many movies as you want. Even if everyone goes out to the club" Logan answered. He was kind of hoping everyone else would leave the two alone. A quiet movie night with her would be great. Since when had he become such a homebody?

"You promise? As many movies as I want?" Rory questioned, liking the sound of the idea better and better. A night alone with the boy she liked did not sound like a bad idea at all.

"As many movies as you want" Logan reiterated.

"Fine" Rory sighed. She climbed on the board so she was straddling it. Logan sat there enjoying the view. Navy-blue, sailor themed bathing suit looked perfect on her. It brought out her cerulean eyes and accentuated her alabaster skin. Her body didn't look so bad either. Logan was grateful to Steph for convincing Rory to buy a bikini, as he saw her climb out of the water and openly stared at her ass. She really did have a great body. Her curves were in all the right places and she knew exactly how to move her body that made Logan salivate, even it was unconscious. As she positioned herself on the board, his eyes gave a significant once over. _If only the board she was straddling was my lap._ The thought flitted through Logan's head and immediately he attempted to rid himself of those thoughts.

'This is your innocent, slightly-naïve friend, Rory Gilmore. You cannot go there' He reminded himself, trying to think unsexy thoughts.

"Ok now what do I do?" Rory asked, too preoccupied with trying to situate herself to notice Logan's open staring.

"Just wait for a sizeable wave to come and start paddling. Then when it catches up to you, attempt to stand." Logan said, shaking his head of his own thoughts and getting on the board.

"How do I know what a sizeable wave is? How soon before I see the wave do I start paddling? And what if I can't stand up?" Rory questioned.

"Just relax Ace. I'll tell you when to start paddling" Logan laughed at her worried face.

Fifteen minutes later, Logan had found the perfect wave and called out for Rory to paddle. She had made it approximately five feet before she attempted to stand up and fell off the board. Resurfacing seconds later, Rory fixed Logan with a dirty look and swam back to where he was.

"That was not fun," Rory harrumphed.

"Maybe not for you, but I very much enjoyed watching you fall," Logan smirked.

"I told you I didn't do physical activity, Logan. No Gilmore does." Rory pouted.

"You'll get it just give it time," Logan smiled at her and she thought her heart was going to melt. Maybe surfing did suck, but having Logan as a teacher wasn't half bad.

For the next five hours, Rory attempted to surf. By the end of the four hours, the only thing she had to show for all of her hard practice was pruney hands and the taste of salt water in her mouth. She had yet to stand up and catch the perfect wave. Logan, however, had showed off his skill more then once. Much to Rory's dismay, Logan had told her this was only his third time surfing. It was just not fair in Rory's mind and she had full intent to make him pay at the movie night later.

"Logan, I'm obviously not going to get this so please just let me get out," Rory whined. She was tired of falling.

"Ok, just one more wave. Please…for me" Logan pouted.

"You can't still my pout!" Rory pointed her finger at the pout on Logan's face.

"Just one more time," Logan ignored her, but inwardly smiled. She was definitely having an affect on him.

"Fine," She huffed. Logan turned around and saw the ideal wave coming near.

"Ok paddle now!" He called at her.

Her tired arms made their last attempts to paddle through the water. She could feel the swell of the wave coming up behind her.

"Stand up!" Logan called to her.

She did as she was told and before she knew it she went from her lying to position, to kneeling, to her two feet planted firmly on the board. The smile on her face was from ear to ear as she rode the wave inward. She had accomplished what she had been trying to do all day. It was the best feeling in the world. As the landed near the edge, she could already hear Logan coming up behind her. She turned around to see him walking out of the water, pride all over his face.

"I did it!" She shouted as she ran toward him and engulfed him in a huge hug.

"You sure did Ace. I'm so proud of you" Logan cried as he picked her up and twirled her around. Her heart swelled. He was proud of her! Setting her back down, he looked into the blue of her eyes as she stared back as his brown ones. His arms were still resting on her waist and hers were still looped around his neck. By now the day had turned to dusk and the sun was beginning to set. Most people had left the beach and to Rory and Logan it seemed that there was no one else on the planet, but them. Logan tightened his arm around her waist and began to move closer to her. Rory's hands, on the back of his neck, began to pull his head down to meet hers.

"Logan!" Called a slightly inebriated Finn. The two jumped apart cursing their luck. "Look who I've found!" Logan and Rory turned around and looked behind Finn. Rory frowned. Behind Finn was a tall, lanky black haired beauty. With piercing green eyes and a figure most women would die for, she figured it was just another conquest for Finn. That's why she was so surprised to hear the next word's out of Logan's mouth.

"Hannah!" Logan's eyes widened in surprise.

'So much for little ol' Rory Gilmore' was the thought that drifted through Rory's head.

* * *

I know I'm evil, but I had to leave some suspense. Read and Review!


	8. Missed Movie Night

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I couldn't think of anything to make of this story after the last chapter. Anyway its posted and ready for your reading enjoyment. This is more of a filler chapter, so not much happens. But the good news is the mystery of Hannah is unveiled. The next chapter will be much more interesting, promise. Though with finals coming, God only knows when I can update again...sorry for the wait and have fun reading.

Disclaimer: Status still the same. Nothing.

* * *

A movie night in the Gilmore house consisted of at least six hours of movie watching, mass quantities of food which would probably lead to one's early demise, and strict movie watching rules which were to be strictly abided by. As Rory looked around at her current settings, she was positive this broke all the movie night rules. For one, there was not even a T.V. on. Secondly, there was plenty of liquor but no junk food. And thirdly, there was more noise then probably the recommended decibel one was supposed to listen to. Nope, this was not the move night Rory had planned when she had made that deal with Logan. All plans had gone out the window with the presence of one Hannah Fallon into the group.

"_Hannah!" Logan's eyes widened at the raven haired beauty behind Finn. Quickly forgetting all other thoughts, he ran up to her and embraced her in a hug. Spinning her around and placing a peck on her cheek, he failed to notice the confused gaze of Rory. _

"_What are you doing here?" He asked, draping his arm over her shoulder._

"_Well when I caught wind that you and the gang were headed down here for some Spring Break fun and you had the indecency not to invite me, I knew I had to rectify the situation," Hannah laughed as Rory noted her English accent. _

'_Great pretty and exotic' Rory couldn't help but note the irony of the situation. The minute she discovers feelings for Logan and she thinks they may have some sort of connection, fate interferes._

"_We didn't mean not to invite you" Logan said shamefaced, "We just thought you'd be so busy at Oxford you wouldn't have time for your old American friends." _

"_That's bull and you know it. Word around the social circuit is, your trying to replace me with some American bird," Hannah joked as Logan smiled and Rory almost threw up. _

"_Your irreplaceable," Logan laughed oblivious to Finn and Rory._

"_Oh the Huntzberger charm, how I've loved and loathed it all at the same time" Hannah returned back._

"_Well I for one am glad you're here darling. The trip will be so much more fun now," Finn jumped, tired of being ignored by the two._

"_So true Finn" Hannah laughed._

"_And you know what would be even more fun. You and I…." Finn began_

"_Finn!" Logan cut him off, knowing something inappropriate was about to come out of Finn's mouth._

"_At least give a guy a chance Logan" Finn whined._

"_Remember who you're talking to when you hit on girls. We've talked about this before Finn. No matter how hot you think they are, some girls are just off limits." Logan laughed at Finn's pout._

"_Blasphemy!" Finn shouted._

"_Are you blokes going to introduce me to the doe-eyed brunette or are you just going to let her stand there the whole time, confused, while you two argue about who is off limits to Finn?" Hannah asked as she pointed in Rory's direction, who immediately felt her face redden at the acknowledgement._

"_Oh sorry!" Logan internally smacked himself for forgetting about Rory, "Rory Gilmore Hannah Fallon, Hannah Fallon this is Rory Gilmore." Logan introduced the two finally releasing his grasp on Hannah so that the two girls could shake hands.  
_

"_It's nice to meet you," Rory said still a little blind sighted by the sudden turn of events._

"_So I'm assuming you're the new mate in the group. You don't look like an Essex girl, so you can't be one of Logan's harem and you're not a redhead so that rules out Finn. Colin's pining after Steph so that won't work. I'm only left to assume that you are the infamous Rory." Hannah said with a laugh. _

"_I'm infamous?" Rory asked blushing._

"_Well I've heard rumors. You're quit the talk of Hartford or at least for the upper class of Hartford. My mum called me the other night in a frenzy to warn me that some new girl was trying to sweep my Logan off his feet." Hannah flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at Logan, who smiled back._

"_You know no one else has a place in my heart," Logan mocked while covering his hand over his chest. Rory went into an internal freak out. Mystery girl was Logan's girl?_

"_Not if Shira or my mum has anything to say about it," Hannah answered with a laugh, finally ending the charade. _

"_Those two old bitties still trying to force you two together?" Finn asked. _

"_It started the day we were born and I think it will only end until we walk down the aisle or I become a nun," Hannah answered, quenching Rory's fears of them two being an item. _

"_What a waste that would be! It would be a sin to hide that figure under a habit," Finn cried._

"_I don't think nuns have worn habits since the Medieval Ages, Finn" Rory pointed out._

"_Well all nuns are unsightly, that's why they become nuns. Hannah is definitely too attractive to be a nun," Finn argued._

"_Julie Andrews was not unsightly," Rory pointed out._

"_She was an actress," Finn stated._

"_She was representing nuns everywhere," Rory triumphantly declared._

"_It was in Hollywood," Finn said._

"_It was in Vermont," Rory argued just to get Finn riled up. It was fun arguing with him. _

"_Pretty and clever. She may be too good for this group," Hannah laughed as she watched Finn and Rory argue. Rory stopped mid argue to look at Hannah and Logan, who had both become fully invested in the bickering match. Before anyone could respond, they heard a shout from across the beach._

"_Hannah!?" Rory heard Steph's voice scream across the beach, while Colin came up behind her. The two girls were talking and hugging at the same time. Colin came up behind Steph and gave Hannah a friendly hug once the two separated._

"_What are you doing here?" Steph said once Colin and Hannah had said hello._

"_I missed you guys. So when my mum told me about the groups plans for Spring Break, I decided to drop by for a visit," Hannah answered._

"_I'm so glad you're here. We haven't seen you in forever!" Steph said._

"_That's right! This calls for a party, mates, the biggest blow out yet. For the returning member of our group, Miss Hannah, and to our newest friend, Reporter Girl." Finn declared. _

And that was how she had ended up here; sitting on the couch in the middle of their crowded white bungalow. She watched as everyone danced to the loud pulsating music. She didn't feel like dancing or partying or even getting drunk. What she felt like doing was having a quit movie night with one Logan Huntzberger. In her melancholy mood she decided to ditch the party and head to her room upstairs; its not like anyone would notice her absence. Once upstairs, she opened up the bay windows and let the ocean breeze fill her room. Looking through her luggage, she happily found the one book that had escaped the intense quest of Steph to rid her of her literature. Walking over to her bed, she opened up the first page of Out of Africa and delved into the words of Isak Dinesen. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't lose her mind the book while the music downstairs practically shook the house. Deciding on an alternate route, she grabbed her phone and walked back downstairs and outside to the beach.

She dialed the familiar phone number and waited three rings, assuming the person on the other line had again lost her phone in the oven or between the couch cushions.

"Hello?" Was the out of breath answer.

"Lose the phone again, Mom?" Rory asked.

"Long-lost daughter?" Lorelai mocked in shock.

"It has not been that long since we talked." Rory said.

"Really? Cause I thought you were doing your own impression of Amelia Earhart." Lorelai stated.

"Fine, fine. I promise to remember to call you more," Rory tried to placate her mother.

"No, please don't. Not calling means you're having a fabulous Spring Break. So fabulous in fact you can't remember to call your worried yet beautiful mother all the back in the homely town of Connecticut," Lorelai continued with her bit.

"Mom…" Rory warned.

"Ok sorry. Seriously though, you are having a traditional, fun-loving Spring Break minus the falling out of windows?" Lorelai asked, serious this time.

"I am staying far from windows" Rory confirmed.

"Well I'm glad you're having fun," Lorelai said only to be met with an awkward silence from the other side of the phone.

"You're not having fun….?" Lorelai deduced.

"Well I was" Rory began.

"And you're not now because?" Lorelai asked, sensing Rory's hesitance. Rory didn't know how it would go over to tell her mother she was falling for a boy that was the epitome of everything she had been shielded from.

"I sort of came to revelation," Rory said.

"You've discovered a cure for humidity? I knew that Florida air would finally get you thinking," Lorelai joked.

"I think I'm starting to like Logan," Rory whispered even though no one was around. This was the first time she was admitting it out loud.

"Okay, and the problem is? Must a give the 'You are pretty' speech again?" Lorelai asked. She figured this would be inevitable. Ever since she had started hanging out with that group, Logan had been a topic of conversation more and more frequently.

"No its just that are really thought he liked me back and that we were making progress. We had set up a movie night, as friends granted, but it was just going to be us two and I don't know I got my hopes up." Rory whined to her mother.

"Still not seeing the problem, kid." Lorelai answered.

"Hannah showed up!" Rory shouted as if Lorelai should've already known that.

"Who's Hannah?" Lorelai asked.

"That's the thing. I hardly know. All I've gathered is that she goes to Oxford, she's from Hartford Society, and her and Logan like to flirt. A lot." Rory pouted.

"Oh. I'm sorry sweets. But don't jump to conclusions. This may be nothing to two close friends," Lorelai tried to offer some sort of help.

"Well she's obviously a better friend then I am because Logan didn't even mention the movie night we had planned. The minute little miss perfectly tweezed eyebrows showed up, all its been is not stop party planning and trips down memory lane," Rory wallowed in her own pity.

"Or he could just be happy to see a friend that he probably missed and, in all the excitement, forgot about your plans. It is a common mistake," Lorelai gently mocked her daughter.

"Maybe I should just forget about this stupid crush. Its probably just a result of the heat and being in close proximity to a bathing suit clad Logan," Rory reasoned. That had to be it.

"Well whatever you decide always remember that I brought you up to get what you want. If you decide you like Logan, then you have to try. If he likes you back, carry on with a great summer love. If he doesn't, then move on and find someone else to be John Travolta to your Olivia Newton-John," Lorelai's words of wisdom, while not exactly Confucius standard, helped Rory a lot.

"Thanks mom. I really needed that," Rory said.

"Anytime. Well it is almost officially Luke's bedtime and with all this _Grease _talk I figured Luke and I could reenact some of the beginning scenes before he goes to bed," Lorelai joked.

"Thanks for the image," Rory said sarcastically.

"What? You can talk about your boytoy but I can't talk about mine?" Lorelai asked innocently enough.

"Goodnight mom," Rory cut her off before the conversation reached uncharted territory.

"Goodnights, sweets. Love you and I'll talk to you sooner or later, emphasis on the sooner," Lorelai said.

"Love you too. And I got the message. I'll try to call more regularly," Rory answered just before they both clicked off.

Staring out into the ocean, she began to weigh her pros and cons. When it came to liking Logan, there was much more cons then pros. Maybe all of those feelings had been a chemical imbalance or some other unexplainable phenomenon. That had to be it. Good girls like Rory did not fall for bad, adventurous boys like Logan. Only in movies, did the relationship ever work. Plus, Logan didn't even do relationships. He had a new girl every day, something Rory had no desire to compete with or go against. So for now, she would leave it alone, put off her feelings, and go back to the platonic friendship that they had always shared. As she looked out over the ocean, she knew that was the right choice.

"You boycotting the party Ace?" Logan's deep voice called from behind her.

Rory felt the sand next to her shift as Logan took a seat beside her. As she caught sight of him, smelled his aftershave, and felt his body line up near hers, she couldn't think of anything except his close proximity and how much she wanted to do unspeakable things to him.

_'So much for my plan' _Rory thought.

* * *

Read and Review!


	9. The Charming Wiles of Logan Huntzberger

A/N: Sorry for taking so long but I had writer's block. Anway I will let you get on with the chapter instead of giving hundreds of excuses.

Disclaimer: I wish...

* * *

Logan had been standing at the bar for thirty minutes talking to Hannah when he noticed Rory abruptly get up and leave the party. During his entire conversation with Hannah, part of his attention had stayed on his Ace sullenly sitting on the couch. He didn't know if he was watching her because he wanted to make sure she was safe, after all she was in the midst of a party full of strangers, or because she had looked spectacular in her dark wash jeans and white strappy top. But either way he had been watching her one moment and then the next moment watched as she walked away in a huff. As he craned his head to see which direction she had headed off in, his mind wondered to all the reasons she could possibly be upset. He hadn't talked to her since the beach, being too busy catching up with Hannah, and he wondered if anyone had done something to make her troubled.

"And so there I was in nothing but my knickers in the middle of the hallway…."Hannah trailed off as she noticed Logan was no longer paying attention to her. "So then all of the blokes from the House of Commons come marching across the campus, painting white roses red for the queen…"

"Oh… you must've enjoyed that," Logan blandly answered without really hearing her. He was still trying to figure out which direction Rory had headed off in.

"Logan! You're not even paying attention to me, are you?" Hannah's voice broke his reverie.

"What?" Logan asked not realizing that his answer just proved Hannah's suspicions.

"Does the girl behind me have that short a skirt that you can't take an ounce of interest in the life of a friend you haven't seen for three years?" Hannah asked half joking, half being serious.

"Oh! I am so sorry Hannah," Logan gave her his best apologetic look, "But it wasn't what you're thinking. I was just watching Rory. She looked a little miffed at something and then she just got up and left in the middle of the party."

"She's a big girl. I'm sure she can take care of herself, Logan." Hannah assured.

"I'm just worried about her. She doesn't know many of the people here. Heck, I don't even know many of the people here" Logan answered worried.

"You like her don't you?" Hannah laughed at his own obliviousness.

"What? Hannah that's crazy. She's just a good friend." Logan answered. He had admitted to himself he liked her, but no way was he telling someone else.

"That's why while I'm talking to you, you always have half of your attention directed towards her or when I first saw you, you two were locked in, what looked like, a more than friendly embrace? Because she's just a really good friend?" Hannah asked knowingly.

"She is!" Logan insisted.

"I'm sure" Hannah answered sarcastically.

"You're crazy," Logan cried.

"You're lying. I know you Logan. Whenever you lie you're voice gets all high-pitched and scratchy." Hannah caught him in his own lie.

"Okay so maybe I like her a little." Logan conceded.

"How cute! Logan has his first crush," Hannah mocked as she ruffled his hair.

"She is not my first crush. She's just the first person I've liked in a long while and she just walked out into a party full of strangers looking less then pleased" Logan harrumphed as he tried to scan for the top of Rory's head in the crowd.

"Well of course she's disconcerted Logan" Hannah laughed as his obliviousness.

"What?" Logan asked.

"She was obviously jealous that you were over here talking to me while she was surrounded by a group of strangers," Hannah answered.

"That makes no sense. Why would Rory be jealous?" Logan asked ignorant to the situation.

"Are you blind? She likes you Logan!" Hannah pointed out.

"She does not. Girls like Rory Gilmore do not fall for guys like me," Logan denied.

"Guys like you, huh?" Hannah questioned.

"Yes, guys like me. Guys from high society who take a year off to party in Fiji only to be forced home by Daddy," Logan answered while taking a sip of his drink.

"Stop being such a sod Logan. You know you are so much more than that. You're smart and witty. You can be reckless at times but so serious at-," Hannah admonished him.

"I don't need a cheer squad Hannah," Logan cut her off, smiling. Hannah had always been there to cheer him up when they were younger.

"When then stop sulking here with me and go out and get the girl," Hannah prodded him with her finger.

"Well she has been gone for quite some time…" Logan smiled. He didn't need to be told twice to go check on Rory.

Not knowing which way she had gone, he asked around if anyone had seen her. A couple of people had mentioned they had seen her go outside and, when he opened the door, he saw her shoes sitting on the deck. Figuring she was sitting on the beach, he walked out near the ocean. He heard his voice before he saw her. Knowing she was on the phone, he quietly sat back and waited for her to be done. In the meanwhile, he didn't mean to eavesdrop but he was in close proximity that it was kind of hard not to.

"_Maybe I should just forget about this stupid crush." _

'What?!' Logan's mind went crazy racing with possibilities. Besides Rory having a boyfriend, Rory having a crush was just about the worst thing that could happen to him right now. He strained forward in attempt to hear more. As a journalist, his curiosity was peaked. As a guy who liked her, he was downright nosy and, while he knew it was wrong, he just had to hear the rest.

"_It's probably just a result of the heat and being in close proximity to a bathing suit clad Logan," _

For the second time tonight, Logan's mind went into overdrive. 'He was her stupid crush?' It took Logan a minute to comprehend that fact. It's not like a girl had never liked him before. They fell at his feet all the time. But Rory was different. She had really gotten to know him. His personality, his quirks, his never ending need to pull her away from her work. She was one of the few people that actually broke past that façade he had built up. They would make a perfect couple, he was sure. However, there was one small problem. The fact that he had never been in a commitment never bode well with him. He wasn't so sure that Rory was the first person to practice his commitment skills on. Plus, he didn't know if he wanted to subject her to his parents. He snapped back into reality when he heard Rory say goodbye.

_"Love you too. And I got the message. I'll try to call more regularly,"_

Waiting a moment so as to not let on that he was eavesdropping, he stood back before he made his presence known. He didn't know where this conversation would lead, but something had to be done now that he knew she liked him.

"You boycotting the party, Ace?" Logan asked from behind her. Sitting down next to her, he felt her jump. He must've surprised her with what, she thought, was a sudden intrusion. He sat down close enough that his body lined against hers. The tension was palpable and that probably explained why Rory shifted a bit away from him. They were definitly two different people. Logan went for the overwhelming, up front tactic. She was much more suttle and shy.

"Nope just came outside for some air," Rory answered lamely.

"Because the house was getting that stuffy what with all of the open windows and high ceilings?" Logan mocked her gently.

Rory laughed. "Exactly."

"Real reason you left the party?" Logan questioned hoping she would lead into the conversation before he did. Then again, he didn't know what he knew so it was highly doubtful.

"Just wanted to be alone, I guess," Rory answered.

"Hmm," A silence settled over them for a while, as neither could think of anything to say. It was the first time in their entire friendship that both of them were at a loss for words. Rory's mind was trying to settle herself down, convincing herself that Logan was just another guy. Logan was trying to think of a way to talk to Rory about what he had heard without letting her know he had heard it.

Rory was the first one to break the silence. "So where's Hannah?" Rory questioned and with what Logan thought he could detect as bitterness.

"Inside," Logan answered.

"She seems nice," Rory answered with that same bitterness only a little less masked.

"She is," Logan looked at her in the corner of his eye. It was amusing to watch her squirm.

"Funny, obviously smart, tall, blond. She's just your type." Rory told him more talking to herself now.

"We're just friends," Logan decided to relieve her of her thought process.

"I'm sure," Rory said sarcastically.

"She is! Our parents have been trying to set us up for years, but she's just not my type." At this Rory laughed.

"You have a type? What anything with long legs and a large chest?" Rory mocked.

"I do have some standards you know," Logan was half amused, half offended. Did Rory think so little of him?

"Oh really? Please tell me. What are your standards Logan," Rory laughed as she jovially prodded him.

"Well right now, my type is brown haired, blue-eyed brunettes who study way too much, always have a comeback for something, and generally be a stubborn pain the butt," Logan smiled as he saw realization form over Rory's face.

"What?" Rory asked shocked.

"I thought I was being clear. I like you." Logan began to get nervous as she just sat there blankly. Didn't he just hear five minutes ago that she liked him?

"Wha-" Before Rory could return with another stupid 'what' Logan saved her the embarrassment and kissed her. Rory sat dumbfounded as she felt Logan's lips on hers. It was just a soft brush of their lips, his hands barely touching her and, just as soon as he had leaned forward, Logan was pulling away from her. Rory sat there for a second trying to register what was happening. Logan disconnected his mouth from hers, not quite giving her space. As Rory's mind caught up with the sudden events, her only thought was to discover more of the connection she had just felt moments ago. She leaned fully into him and met his mouth this time. Their second kiss was more than a brush of the lips. It started out passionate with Rory's hands in Logan's hair and his hands on her waist drawing her closer. She fell against his chest and eventually they both sunk into each other. Logan's hands ran from Rory's waist, up her body, and then fisted into her hair as he tilted her head for a better angle. Rory's hands ran down to his shoulders as she allowed his tongue entrance into her mouth. After a couple of minutes, they broke away from each other as a lack of oxygen set in. Both dizzy from the past couple of minutes.

"Just for the record, I like you too." Rory said breathless.

"Yeah, I kinda got that," Logan laughed as he took in her disheveled appearance. Her lips were swollen, her hair was mussed, and her eyes were a dark shade of blue. He wanted nothing more then her right now.

All thoughts left Rory's head as Logan leaned in for another kiss. This time it was taken a bit farther as Logan's hands found their way under Rory's top, touching the bare skin of her back. Rory detached her mouth from Logan's as she moved to kiss his neck. This was nothing she had ever done before, spontaneously making out with someone who was not a boyfriend. All she knew was that the past year of sexual tension was finally building up. Logan moaned as Rory found the right spot on his neck, sucking lightly. Trailing back up his neck, she reattached his mouth with hers. Before they both knew what was happening they were horizontal in the sand. This caused Rory to become acutely aware of their location as she felt sand in her hair. Breaking from him, she tried to get Logan's attention as he diverted his activities elsewhere. Rory pushed him away a bit and Logan pulled slightly aback, confused.

"Logan, we're in the middle of the beach," Rory said huffing and puffing.

"Huh?" Logan's mind could not process due to their activities.

"We're on the beach," Rory clarified.

Logan laughed. "How about we go back inside then?" Logan suggested.

"The party?" Rory questioned.

"Is not in my room..." Logan suggested in no way lecherous. Though he was afraid he was taking things too far. All he knew was that he wanted her more then anything else.

Rory was silent for a moment before she gently pushed Logan back to allow her to stand up. Wordlessly she offered Logan her hand and led him back to the house.

_'So much for keeping away from Logan Huntzberger'_

* * *

Hope it was worth the wait! Read and Review please.


	10. Tequila Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

A/N: I know its been wayyy too long, but I recently came back on the site and was shocked by the lack of updates. So I decided to contribute...! Enjoy. And be warned this chapter makes the story live up to its T rating.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story line...

* * *

It was dark save for the glow of the full moon and a small stream of light coming from behind the bathroom door. Rory had woken up an hour ago to nausea, causing her to jump out of bed and rush to the bathroom. Since then she had spent the last hour alternating between emptying her stomach of everything she had eaten in the last day and crying her eyes out. What had she done? What had they done? How had she ended up on the bathroom floor wrapped in a sheet and nothing else?

_She stood from their spot in the sand and reached out her hand for him. He stood up, grasping her hand in return. Not ready to go back to the noisy house, he wrapped one arm around her waist as his other hand went to support her neck. Dipping his head a bit, he reconnected their lips in a soft kiss. Rory wrapped her arms around his back bringing them closer. When their feather light kiss ended, he began to place soft, open mouthed kisses all along her neck and face. She moaned lightly_

_Music blared from the house, signaling that the party was still in full swing. Stepping into the house, Logan grabbed Rory's hand, trying to avoid losing her in the crowd of drunks, half of whom he barely knew. In a dark corner, Rory noticed Colin dangerously close to Stephanie and Finn on a table top trying to recreate a scene from Wild Coyote. But the only thing she was truly aware of was Logan's hand wrapped around hers. Leading her through the raucous party, she was glad when the stairs that led to his quiet room came into view. So close to being alone…_

_"Logan!" Yet so far. Twirling around, she looked to see who had called his name. A man she didn't recognize started toward them, seemingly breezing by her like she was invisible._

_"Robert," Logan acknowledged through clenched teeth. Rory could tell he was annoyed. "What do you want?"_

_"We need you to settle a dispute. How many days was it that you were held up with those two blondes on our trip to Fiji?" Robert asked in all seriousness. Logan grimaced._

_"Kind of busy right now Robert." Logan gestured toward Rory._

_"Who's the girl scout?" Robert asked in lieu of a hello._

_"It's nice to meet you too," Rory answered._

_"Rory, Robert. Robert, Rory. Now that we're done with introductions, I've got more important things to do then answer your inane questions," Logan pulled her away from Robert and continued on what he had started._

She grimaced as she remembered following Logan up the stairs, practically having to sprint to keep up with him. They took the stairs two by two and made it to his room in record time. What had she been thinking? Going into a renowned playboy's room…

_Turning around, she was immediately wrapped in Logan's arms again. He pulled her in, continuing what he had started on the beach. Meanwhile, her hands had seemed to take on a mind of their own. She slowly began to unbutton his shirt while he his hands moved up and down her sides._

_"So blondes in Fiji?" Rory mocked as she familiarized herself with his chest._

_"I was stupid then. I told you. I'm only into blue eyed brunettes now," Logan answered charmingly. Though he had to admit his mind was a little fuzzy._

_"Well Finn is a brunette," She began to giggle as she imagined him and Finn, but quickly gasped when he found a sensitive spot beneath her ear and lightly bit down._

_"Yeah but you're much hotter," Logan answered, wondering how she could possibly want to carry on a conversation at this point._

_"Well…"Rory began._

_However, Logan wanted to end the conversation now. Before she could continue her retort, he recaptured her lips in his. This time, their kiss was neither sweet nor exploratory. It was raw and passionate. He didn't bother to ask permission before his tongue invaded her mouth, dancing with hers. Each fought for control as Rory's hands pulled Logan by his belt, closer to her body. __He responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her back. Walking back towards his bed, they began to descend towards the mattress_

_'Knock, Knock'_

_"Logan! You in there?!" A voice called from the other side of the door._

_Logan detached his mouth from hers and rested his head under her chin. Motioning for her to be quiet, he caught his breath and willed the intruder to go away. Rory on the other hand didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved. As much as she wanted to be fully with Logan, part of her, the sensible part, knew this was a very bad idea._

_"I know you're in there!" The voice continued._

_"If you don't come out of that room right now there will be some very incriminating pictures around the Yale campus when we get home!" Sighing he realized he had no choice but to answer the door._

_"What Finn?!" Logan said as he opened the door. Without being asked, Finn barged passed Logan and into his room. Noticing Rory on the bed looking quit disheveled, he quirked an eyebrow._

_"Why did you leave the party so early?" Finn questioned Logan._

_"The better question is how did you know I was up here?" Logan evaded Finn's question._

_"Robert told me. Now answer my question," Finn looked toward Rory, who had gotten up and was now rearranging her clothes. Logan was going to kill Robert. _

_"Just came up here to hang out. The party was loud," Logan lamely defended._

_"Right," Finn said sarcastically, obviously not believing the lame cover up especially seeing as Logan's shirt was undone. "Well you're presence is needed downstairs. We have a game of Truth or Dare going and it's just not fun without you."_

_"As much as…." Logan began but was cut off by Rory._

_"You know what Finn? That actually sounds kind of fun. Lead the way," Rory said linking arms with Finn and walking toward the door. She needed to get out of that room. The air was getting a bit heavy and whenever that happened, in true Gilmore fashion, she ran. Just before exiting though, she sent a wink Logan's way and almost laughed at the gaping look on his face. Rory wasn't going to make this easy for him and, it seemed without actually attempting to, they had started a game of cat and mouse._

_Following Finn downstairs it wasn't a minute before Logan was on her other side, his shirt rebuttoned._

_"Trying to kill me Ace?" Logan whispered in her ear._

_"I just love Truth or Dare," Rory answered with a sly smile._

_"Well then let the games begin," Logan answered as they neared the group. Rory didn't know half of the people in the circle but she recognized a few of them. Steph and Colin were sitting close, Hannah was opposite them, and the perpetually charming Robert sat to their left. The circle expanded as they made room for Logan, Finn, and Rory._

_"The fun can begin," Finn announced as he entered the group. Shots were placed in front of Rory._

_"Shots?" Rory leaned toward Logan._

_"You really think Finn would let us play Truth or Dare without alcohol," Logan laughed._

_"True," Rory conceded._

_"Okay here are the rules, if you don't do the challenge you have to take a shot. If you do, then the person who challenged you has to take a shot," Finn announced._

_And so the game began. It started innocently enough. Plenty of truths like what was the story of you're first kiss and stupid dares like making Finn sit on Robert's lap. Though Rory had to admit she was a little jealous when Logan had agreed to let Hannah do a short, fully clothed lap dance for him as per Colin's dare. She didn't want to think about Logan with anyone else, especially the black haired, confident beauty. The game continued and before she knew it, Steph was calling on her. _

_"Rory, truth or dare?" Steph asked her this. Remembering Logan and Hannah and feeling bold from copious amounts of tequila, she said dare for the first time._

_"Let Finn do a body shot off of you," Steph laughed at the look on Rory's face. Expecting her to down her own shot, everyone was surprised when she moved to stand up only wobbling a bit._

_"Fine. C'mere Finn." Finn, too drunk to realize that this was Rory, the girl who was like his little sister and so obviously in love with Logan. He saw nothing but a hot girl and so was fully ready to take advantage of getting to do a body shot off of a hot girl. Rory sexily walked over to Finn, making sure to make Logan drool. She crouched down to Finn's level while Finn took a shot into his hand._

_"Where would you like it doll?" Finn asked._

_"I never thought you'd be the indecisive type, Finny," Rory mocked._

_Smirking, Finn licked a couple inches above Rory's cleavage as she took a lime into her mouth._

_Sprinkling salt onto the area he had just licked, he preceded to lick off the salt, take the shot, and then come dangerously close to Rory's face as he retrieved the lime. If looks could kill, Logan would've killed Finn. His eyes never left the pair and when they were finished he noticed his hands clenched by his side ready to punch Finn. He had to remind himself that he had no claim over her. Rory got up and returned to her seat next to Logan._

_"Quite a show there Ace," Logan said when she sat down. Was that jealously she detected in his voice? She was too drunk to tell, then again so was he._

_"Jealous?" Rory bodly mocked._

_"Well we did determine earlier that Finn was my type," Logan smirked._

She couldn't believe what the night had come to. She cried harder when she realized she had been licked by Finn. A couple of shots later and the game had ended. Everyone had done things they would obviously regret in the morning but at that moment neither of them had cared as they went straight back to Logan's bedroom. Rory remembered nothing but wanting to wash the thoughts of Logan and Hannah from her mind. Their mouths had immediately connected once the door was closed and she succumbed to her feelings from before.

_"Enjoy Finn?" Asked Logan in a rough voice as his own mouth trailed over the area that Finn had previously put salt on. He skirted around the spot, and continued his move southward to suck on her skin a few inches below the spot Finn had put his mouth on. His mouth reached the top of her bra and she moaned. _

_"Enjoy Hannah?" Rory countered, grounding her hips into his, willing him to forget his lap dance. They both continued to tease each other, willing the other to forget everyone else in the universe. Before they knew it, they were naked save for their underwear. _

_"Are you sure about this Rory?" They had been playing around before, but Rory knew that once they were in nothing there would be no turning back. The last thing Logan wanted to do was take advantage._

_She just nodded into his mouth, hooking her thumbs into the side of his boxers. Though she had done more shots then she could count, she suddenly felt completely sober._

_"Rory, Are you sure?" Logan needed to hear it come straight from her mouth while his sucking lips began to move lower on her body._

_"I just want to know what it would be like...." _

And that's how Rory had ended up here, on the bathroom floor in nothing but a sheet, crying and replaying in her mind what had happened. They had succumbed to each other so easily and taken things way too fast. He was her best mistake.

* * *

Now that you've read....review!


	11. When Words Fail You, Do as Cyndi Lauper

A/N Okay here is the new chapter. A little lighter, a little more my writing style. And just for the record, Rory was throwing up in the last chapter because of alcohol, not because she slept with Logan. Anyway, now that summer is here I promise the updates will be more frequent.

Disclaimer: How sad is it that I still own nothing?

* * *

Florida was definitely not the place to sleep off a hangover. It was way too bright and the crashing of those damn waves was way too loud. Then there was that lovely internal head pounding which was always just the icing on the hangover cake. For now, the only thing Logan could take solace in was the darkness of the inside of his eyelids. Eyes still closed, he ran his hand over the right side of the bed to find what he already knew. Rory had left, quite some time ago judging by the cold sheets. He may have been drunk last night but he definitely remembered him and Rory. What confused him was why he was in this room alone. Finally prying his eyes opened, he looked around. The sun was fully out, shining through the window. He blinked a few times, lying still to rest his head. Finally missing the weight that had been resting on his right arm last night, he threw back the comforter and went downstairs.

He entered the kitchen, taking stock of who was sitting around the table, barely conscious.

"Good morning, everyone" Logan greeted, taking note that Rory was absent from the crowd.

"Kill him," was the response Stephanie gave him, her head resting in her arm.

"Are there any knives within a ten foot radius?" Hannah was ready to oblige Steph, her hand supporting her head up.

"They're so cheery in the morning," joked Colin who sat alert near them, reading the newspaper.

"Why aren't you wishing me death right now?" Logan asked Colin.

"Because I, unlike some, know how to limit my liquor," Colin never lifted his eyes from the financial section.

"A limit? No such thing!" Finn exclaimed coming out of the kitchen with a pan in one hand, his patented hangover concoction in the other, and wearing nothing but a red checkered apron.

"Finn!" Logan exclaimed averting his line of vision. "What are you wearing?!"

"I think the better question would be what is he not wearing?" Colin interjected.

"Thank you, Colin," Login sarcastically turned to him.

"Clothes just felt too constricting today," Finn answered as that was a totally natural response.

"Finn all you had to do was make it through one vacation, one, without going through a naked phase," Logan was exasperated, "And no one wants to see little Finn, especially in this harsh lighting."

"I beg you're pardon!" Finn stepped back, "I am hardly little. Tell him ladies"

The girls, having been previously fully out of it, finally realized the situation.

"Tell him wh…Finn!" Steph screeched as she put her hand over her eyes.

"What happened to you're bloody clothes?!" Hannah put her head back down trying to protect her ears. She was pretty sure the screech Steph emitted could be heard in Bermuda.

"Does no one appreciate the beauty of the human body?" Finn asked, hand on hip.

"Jude Law's body, yes. Yours, not so much." Steph answered.

"I do not have the energy for this," Logan muttered, "Has anyone seen Rory?" he interrupted the crowd.

"I think so," Hannah drawled out slowly, remembering her conversation with Logan last night.

"Well where is she?" Hannah was teasing him.

"She's the brunette right?" Hannah pretended to ask while Steph and Finn continued to argue over Finn's current state and Colin stayed glued to the paper.

"Hannah!" Logan knew what she was doing. He didn't have the patience.

"Jeez Logan calm down" Hannah giggled. "Last I saw, she went outside to the beach."

"Thanks Hannah," Logan stepped happily away from the kitchen. The farther away from Finn the better.

He walked out of the house to find Rory sitting on the beach, just as he had found her the night before on the phone with her mom. Only this time she didn't have that happy demeanor about her. Her back to him, he figured he'd have to make his presence known.

"I stayed," Logan simply said.

"What?" Rory didn't catch on. She turned around to see Logan, in pajama shorts and a white tank top standing behind her.

_At four in the morning, Logan awoke at a random hour, blinking the sleep from his eyes. The party must've been winding down soon because the music had calmed to a slow song and there was no more 'Spring Break 06' screams ringing through the house. It took him some minutes to realize where he was. Rory's room. How could he possibly forget? Turning to his right he was greeted with the source of the pressure that had been resting on him since he fell asleep. Rory had situated herself between his head and shoulder blade. Her arm thrown casually around his waist and two previously cold feet fit in with his, it was like their position was totally natural. And for once that didn't freak Logan out. After all this was Rory. Usually he never stayed over with his chosen hook up of the night, hence the random wake up hour. It was like his body had an internal anti-commitment alarm clock. Staying over with someone, the morning after conversion, was too personal, too intimate._

_But right now, even though he could've easily slipped from Rory's light grasp, he just couldn't pull himself away. Something much stronger then the arm wrapped around his waist was holding him back. He turned his head to watch her sleep. Their last couple of days in the sun had only enhanced Rory's beauty. Her normally pale skin had taken on a bit of a pink tint and her hair was slowly lightening. Staring at her for a while, he felt his eyes get heavy again. He would analyze in the morning._

"Last night, I stayed." Logan clarified. He sat down next to her in sand, this time leaving enough personal space between the two.

"Well then you clearly deserve some type of national honor," Rory said sarcastically.

"You're missing the point," Logan rebuffed. She was trying to goad him, but he wouldn't let her get the best of him. Not in this situation. This conversation was too important.

"Well what exactly is the point Logan?" Rory was frustrated. She knew how this was going to end. He would consider her just another notch on the bedpost and she would be left heartbroken.

"The point is that last night was good, for me anyways. Good enough for me to stay," Logan answered, trying to find the right words.

"I'm sure that last night was not the first time you've had good sex, Logan" Rory returned. She didn't mean to be short, but she felt something last night. Something that was too messy for Logan Huntzberger to be dealing with.

"Come on Rory. You know last night was…" Logan tried but nothing explained it. Last night was…perfect.

"Oh please don't use 'good' again," Rory smiled a little. He was trying and besides she was feeling the same way. Confused, nervous, like bears where doing the can-can inside of her stomach.

Logan laughed, relieved that Rory seemed to be opening up a bit.

"I agree Logan. Last night was different, it was special." Rory said out loud, the first to show some vulnerability through words. Though she averted her eyes from Logan's face, making sure to stay focused on the blue in the ocean.

"That is a much better description," Logan conceded.

"Well I am the better reporter," Rory teased trying to lighten up the situation.

"I don't call you Ace for nothing," Logan said and then the conversation fell quiet for a minute or two. Both just sitting there taking what had just been said in. They both felt something, it wasn't a one sided feeling.

"So, at the risk of sounding like a complete girl, where does this leave us?" Rory ventured.

"Well I've never done the whole relationship thing before…" Logan began.

Rory cut him off before he could even finish his sentence.

"And I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I've been in plenty of relationships and I'm not ready for another long term thing," Rory said quickly.

She didn't want Logan to think she was already so attached to him. She knew he didn't do girlfriends and she wasn't about to let him think that she was ready to do boyfriends. But being so attached to Logan could never end up good. He was Yale's playboy, not the boy that sits with your mother in Stars Hallow watching Pippy Longstocking. Of course there was no way Logan could be exclusively hers; it was pointless to get her hopes up.

Meanwhile, Logan was kind of disappointed. It sounded like Rory didn't want the hassle that a relationship with him would inevitably bring. He thought he could try to be that 'one girl' guy with her. But apparently she had a different agenda. It was a bitter pill to swallow but he wouldn't let it faze him.

"Okay then, friends?" Logan offered, as much as it pained him to.

"Are you kidding? There is no way I can be just friends with you after last night, Huntzberger." Rory recovered from her inner melodrama.

"So we can never talk to each other again?" Logan frowned not liking the sound of that idea.

"What we had last night was fun. So why not keep it that way?" Rory projected hoping he would catch her line of thinking.

"Fun…" Logan began, not quite understanding

"Yes, I've heard girls just want to have fun, string less fun," Rory nervously looked at the sand. She couldn't believe these words were coming out of her mouth.

Logan quirked an eyebrow, and then did something he had wanted to do since he woke up this morning. He pulled her chin up and kissed her on the middle of the beach, in broad daylight. He would take her in any way she was offering. And as his lips lightly caressed her own, she liked the string less arrangement better and better. They could have fun without the messiness of feelings. Logan kept the kiss short and sweet, not wanting to rattle each of their hangovers too much. But at the end there was a silent agreement. They were going to explore what was going between them for a little while.

"So what do you say we go inside and get one of Finn's magical hangover remedies?" Logan pulled away, running a hand through Rory's hair.

"Sounds good to me, but can we also order some Mexican food?" Rory asked, accepting the hand Logan offered in order to help her stand from the sand.

"Umm sure why not," Logan found the request a little off, but then again so was Rory.

Rory however, did not miss the fact that his hand moved around her waist. She couldn't believe she was in a string less relationship with one of New Haven's most eligible bachelors. But then again she was very of the moment these days.

"So what do you want to do today?" Logan asked leading them both back to the house.

"I'm not sure yet. I do know that I can not handle a day in the sun. My head forbids it," Rory idly chatted, opening the sliding glass door to the house.

"Logan…" Rory stopped just after opening the door.

"Yeah Ace," He turned facing her.

"Why is a naked Finn being chased around the kitchen table by Colin?" Rory pointed to the scene in front of them.

"Oh yeah, forgot to warn you. Finn has entered one of his naked phases. Here, I'll lead you up to your room and then bring food to you," Logan released her waist, "Cover your eyes with one hand and hold on to my hand with the other."

"It's just so unexpected to see Finn's package so...unprepared," Rory giggled as Logan led her up the stairs.

"You get used to it after a while," Logan laughed.

Three hours later, Rory and Logan remained hold up in her room. Instead of giving her a movie night, he gave her a movie day. They watched cheesy, spring break movies like from Justin to Kelly, laughing over lame dialogue and cheesy choreographing. They shared sweet kisses and Mexican food. They laughed over nothing and everything. And for both of them, it was perfectly simple. No tension, no pressure, no guessing. Just them, some movies, and a couple of cliché groping sessions.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
